A Whole New Life
by Pretty Pinky
Summary: This story is cancelled due to my stupid computer and I have to get a new one with internet connections which takes time, cuz I'm moving
1. Remembering The Past

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?**

**Just to let u now readers. Th****e Shikon Jewel is whole and Naraku's dead and Inuyasha's parents are revived in this and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo live in the demon slayers village just to let you know so they're not in this story and I'm not hating them ok. Anyways read forward onto this chapter.

* * *

**

It's Kagome last time in the Feudal Era so she tells Inuyasha and Inuyasha's parents, Inutaisho and Izayoi. 

"Bye everyone. I'll miss you yous alot",said Kagome as she huged her friends and also Inutaisho and Izayoi.

"Bye Kagome. It was nice knowing you",said Izayoi looking at Kagome and smiled at her," You're a really nice person Kagome and kind-hearted also".

Kagome looked at Izayoi with soft eyes and smiled,"Arigatou Izayoi. You're a nice and kind-hearted person too and you're a easy person to talk to about certain things".

"Arigatou, Kagome",said Izayoi smiling.

"Certian things like what?",asked Inutaisho looking at Kagome with a mysterious look on his face.

"Don't worry about it",said Kagome looking at Inutaisho and chuckled,"You know, you and Inuyasha are a like in a way but he's much more stubborn".

"Shut up",mumbled Inuyasha crossing his arms and turned his back at everyone.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and rolled her eyes,"_He's so imature_".

"Anyways. Bye guys. I'll come back soon. I promise. Bye!",said Kagome looking at them one more time and jumped over into the well.

Everyone looked at the well only seeing mytical lights of different shades of blue.

* * *

When Kagome reached the bottom of the well, she climbed out of the well and went straight into her house. 

"Mom! I'm home!",yelled Kagoem as she took off her shoes at the front door and went into the kitchen seeing her mother sitting at the kitchen table looking at her with no emotion on her face.

"Hello Kagome. It's nice to see you be home again",said her mother looking at her still.

"Yeah...Mom are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost",said Kagome looking at her mother still.

"I'm fine sweetheart.'sigh' I just need to talk to you about somethings as soon as put your bag upstairs and come back downstairs ok",said her mother still looking at her and put on a little smile on her face.

"Ok",said Kagome looking at her and gasped,"Am I in trouble? Did the school call saying something?".

Kagome's mother laughed,"No honey I just want to talk to you. Your not in trouble and the school didn't call saying something. Just go put your bag upstairs and come back down stairs".

"Ok",said Kagome and went up stairs into her room and put her bag on her bed then came back down into the kitchen,"_I wonder what she wants to talk me about_".

When Kagome went into the kitchen she saw her mother as an inu-hanyou.

"gasp' M-mom?",asked Kagome looking at her shocked.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why do you look like a inu-hanyou?"

"Because I am an inu-hanyou Kagome, I'm surprised your memory is still lost in that brain of yours for 10 years",said Kagome's mother looking at her,"Sit down".

Kagome sat down in a chair that was close to her staring at her mother,"Mom I'm confused what's going on? Why are you an inu-hanyou? Am I an inu-hanyou too?".

"Kagome yes you are. Your an inu-hanyou.3/4 inu-hanyou. I'm an inu-hanyou because I was born as one",explained Kagome's mom to a confused Kagome.

"I'm 3/4 inu-hanyou? How? Does that mean that dad's an full fledged inu-youkai?",asked Kagome looking at her mother confused still.

"Kagome no more questions ok. This isn't 21 questions. Just listen to what I have to say ok?",demanded her mother looking at her seriuosly.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Good...Yes you're 3/4 inu-hanyou and I'm an inu-hanyou, and your father is a full fledged inu-youkai. I'm an inu-hanyou because my mother which is your grandmother was a full fledged inu-youkai which is dead. And your grandfather is human which makes me a inu-hanyou. I'm also an miko too, because your grandfather was a priest and he he taught me spells, potions, herbs, archery and so on",said Kagome's mother looking at her still,"Your father was Lord of the Eastern Lands. He was a great person. Kind, sweet, strong, loving, caring, and etc. He loved the both of us alot. We were everything to him but until he was told to go to a battle he refused to go. The youkai's that told him to go had told your father that if he refused they will kill him and us. He had no choice but to go after when they said that to him. When you heard that conversation about how your father had to go to the battle, you screamed at the youkai's, held onot your fathers leg and sobbed into his hakamas. Do you remember when that happened Kagome?".

Kagome looked at her mother and thought about for a second, "_Do I remember any of this?...'sigh'I don't remember anything_".

"...No...I don't remember anything to be honest",said Kagome looking at her mother with shame writen on her face.

"Kagome...I know you remember it's in your head. You just have to think hard. Close your eyes and think about your childhood memories when you were in the castle at the Eastern Land",said her mother looking at her with hope in her hazel eyes that litin the sunlight.

"Ok...I'll try",said Kagome looking at her mother and closed her eyes tightly thinkign back in her childhood memories until she saw a sight of her looking like a inu-hanyou running around smiling.

**Kagome's Child Hood Memories:**

When Kagome Was 2 years old:

"'giggling' Can't catch me daddy!",screamed Kagome smiling as she ran away from her father as they played tag in the garden.

"Oh yes I can!",said Kagome's father and caught a screaming Kagome.

"'screaming' No! 'giggling' I don't want be it. I don't want to play no more",complained Kagome looking at her father with a pout on her face and giggled again.

"Ok we won't play any more ok",said Kagome's father looking at her daughter and kissed on the cheek.

"Yay!",squealed Kagome and hugged her father and giglged into her chest...

When Kagome's father came home from some where:

"Hey Tsuki",said Kagome's father as he came up to his mate embracing her with a hug and a tender loving kiss on the lips.

"Hey Naigo",said Tsuki embracing her mate back and kissed back,"I missed you".

"I missed you more and I missed our little princess also",said Naigo smiling back at Tsuki and heard a screaming Kagome run into the room.

"DADDY!",screamed Kagome as she ran up to him and embraced his leg," Hi daddy!".

Naigo chuckled and picked up Kagome,"How's daddy's little princess doing?".

"'giggle' Good daddy! I miss you!",said Kagome looking at her father with a big smile on her face and hugged him.

"I missed you too",said Naigo and kissed Kagome on her forehead,"Were you being good when I was gone?".

"Uhh...Yes! I good! Ask Mommy!",said Kagome looking at her father still and looked at her momther.

"'chuckles' Was she good Tsuki?",asked Naigo looking at his mate.

"Yes she was good. She was always good. She didn't cause trouble like she always does when ever her cousins are over",said Tsuki looking at Naigo smiling.

"That's good. Since you said you were good and mommy said that you were good, I have a present for you",said Naigo looking at Kagome with a smile on his face.

"'gasp' A pwesent! Oh! Oh! Oh! I want see!"squealed Kagome looking at her father anxiously.

"'chuckle' Don't worry You'll get to see it Kagome",said Naigo putting her on the floor,"Close your eyes and say the magic word".

"Ok",said Kagome and put her hands over her eyes,"Pwesent! Pwesent! Pwesent! Kaggy want her pwesent!".

Naigo took out a kimono from his haori,"Ok Kaggy open your eyes".

"Kay",said Kagome and opened her eyes to see a baby blue kimono that was silky with flower patterns on the seelve and a big flower on the front of it,"Wow! It so pwetty! Awigatou Daddy!".

"Your welcome Kagome",said Naigo looking at his daughter with a smile on his face still...

When Kagome made cookies with her mom in the modern era:

"Cookies!",squealed Kagome as she took one from a tray of warm cookies.

"Don't eat it to fast Kagome, I don't want you to end up choking on the cookies like the last time",said Tsuki looking at Kagome as she began to bite inot her cookite.

"Mef Moffy (Yes Mommy)",said Kagome with food in her mouth and saw her father come into the kitchen.

"Mmmmm. What smells so good?",asked Naigolooking athis wife as she washed the dishes.

"Cookies!",said Tsuki and Kagome at the same time and they laughed.

"Cookies huh? I want some",said Naigo smiling.

"You can have a bite of mines daddy",said Kagome coming up to her father and held up the cookie as she smiled with choclate smeared on her face.

Naigo bent down and took a bite out of Kagome's cookie,"Thank you Kaggy".

"Welcome Daddy",said Kagome smiling at her father and grinned showing her teeth...

When Kagome Fell as she ran:

"Daddy!",squealed Kagome as she ran up to him and fell on the ground as she ran and started to cry.

"Kagome",said Naigo and went up to her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Shhhhh. Daddy's here",said Naigo wiping her tears away and kissed her on the cheek.

"It hurt!",cried Kagome with her hands overing her eyes as she cried.

"Show me where it hurts",said Naigo still wiping her eyes away her tears.

"'sniff' Wight here",snifed Kagome pointing to her knee.

"Let me see your knee",said Naigo pulling up her kimono and saw a wound on her knee,"Ah a cut. Don't worry I'll take care of it".

Kagome's father licked Kagome's wound and it healed quickly.

"There all better now",said Naigo lookin at Kagome and cupped her cheek," You should be careful Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt. Daddy doesn't like seeeing you cry".

"Ok daddy",said Kagome and smiled.

"Come lets go inside",said Naigo taking Kagome's hand they walked towards the castle...

When Naigo was having a conversation with a couple of youkai's while Kagome was around hearing everything:

"Naigo there's a battle in the South we need you to come and be on our side to help",said the lord of the Northern Lands looking at him.

"No I'm not going to go! I have a family and I don't want to leave them behind! I love Tsuki and Kagome alot and I don't want them to lose me!",yelled Naigo looking at the lord angrily.

"Look Naigo if your going to refuse then I might as well kill you and your "little family" so you can suffer! WE need you in this battle because our men are horrible at killing and you're good at killing just like Inutaisho!",yelled the lord looking at Naigo angrily.

"You can't just kill me just because I refuse! I have a life and my little girl needs me and my mate! Can't you get someone else?",asked Naigo looking at him angrily still.

"Inutaisho is lord of the inus and he already said no long time",said the lord looking back at him.

"This is bull shit! I'm not helping and that's final! So why don't you fuck off ok!",growled Naigo looking even more angry.

"Ah! So I guess you want to set death upon you, your mate and pupright now! Do you or do you not?"asked the lord.

"No",said Naigo looking down at his feet.

"Then agree with this and I will not kill you and your little family",demanded the lord.

"_If I refuse again I die with Tsuki and Kagome along with me...I don't want none of this to happen. If I go Tsuki will be upset and lonely and Kagome will be wondering where I am...'sigh' I'm going to have to agree_",thought Naigo looking at his feet and looked up at the lord of the Northern Lands.

"'sigh' Fine I'll go...only because I don't Tsuki and Kagome to die",said Naigo looking at him.

"Excellent. You leave in the next 2 days",said the lord looking at Naigo.

After when Kagome heard that whole conversation she looked at the lord of the Northern Lands.

"No",whispered Kagome with tears trickling down her cheeks,"No! I don't want daddy to go you meany! I want daddy to stay! You can't take daddy from me and mommy!".

"Kagome",said Naigo looking at his daughter who was at the door way screaming at the lord of the Nothern Lands.

"I'm not taking your daddy from you so shut up",said the lord looking at Kagome.

"Yes you are and don't tell me to shut up you bully!",cried Kagome and ran up to her father and clung onto his hakamas,"I don't want you to go daddy 'crying' No!".

"Kagome",said Naigo softly looking at her as she hid her face into his hakamas.

"What's going on?",asked Tsuki as she came into the room seeing Kagome crying into her mates hakamas and the lord of the Northern Lands standing there.

"I have to go to...a battle in the Southern Lands...I have no choice",mummbled Naigo looking at Tsuki who looked like she was flip out with swearing.

"What do you mean you have to go to a battle in the Southern Lands?",asked Tsuki looking at Naigo and looked at the lord of the Northern Lands,"You! You made him go you bastard! Why? If he doesn't want to go don't force him you ass hole!".

"If he refused I would of killed him and you and that little brat pup of yours",said the lord and walked out the room only saying 'be ready in the next 2 days Naigo. If your not, your dead along with your bitch and pup'.

"I can't believe this",said Tsuki looking at Naigo.

"I had to...I'm sorry Tsu I didn't want to go...I had to or what he had said. Me killed with you and Kagome killed also",said Naigo looking at Tsuki and picked up Kagome who was still crying.

"It's ok...you agreed for a purpose",said Tsuki giving Naigo a small smile and picked up a sobbing Kagome.

"Shhh. Daddy's gunna come back. I promise",said Naigo as he cupped her cheek and kissed her on her forehead.

"I don't want you to go!",cried Kagome looking at her father,"You really promise you come back?"

"I pinky promise",said Naigo smiling at his daughter.

Kagome sniffled and gave Naigo a small smile and rested her head on her mother's shoulder...

**End of Kagome's Child hood Memories**

Kagome opened her eyes,"I remember...I remember everything now. He broke my promise mom...he said he would come back...he pinky promised",said Kagome with tears trickling down her cheeks,"I miss him so much. I wonder if he's still a live".

"He is still alive Kagome",said Tsuki looking at Kagome giving her a small smile.

"How do you know?",asked Kagome looking at her mother with a questioning look.

"I know because I went to the Eastern Lands to see if he was there and he was. We talked for s long time. I told him that you've grown alot and he wants to see you. He misses you dearly Kagome",said Tsuki cupping Kagome's cheek and rubbed it.

"I miss him dearly too. I want to see daddy",said Kagome looking at her mother with sad eyes.

"You can see him Kagome today if you want",sad Tsuki looking at her daughter.

"Really?",asked Kagome looking at her mom with a smile on her face.

"Yes really, but before we even go, I have to take off the spell",said Tsuki looking at Kagome still.

"Ok",said Kagome cheerfully and smiled at her mom even more.

Tsuki said mummbled a spell and Kagome was turned back to her normal form, an 3/4 inu hanyou. Kagome had black doggie ears, her hair was the same colour but longer, hazel eye's with a hint of golden amber, claws and fangs.

Kagome looking at her mom and smiled,"I feel weird mommy".

"That's because your not used to it like you were used it when you were little",said Tsuki looking at Kagome smiling.

"Oh",said Kagome looking at her mother dumbly.

"Before we go I want you to wear thiskimono that your father gave me to give to you when I went to visit him",said Tsuki grabbing Kagome's hand and dragged her upstairs and let her put on the kimono.

"Wow mom it's so beautiful!",said Kagome as she looked in the mirror.

The kimono was pink wit sakura flowers on it and gold threads around the sleeves.

"It looks beautiful on you Kagome",said Tsuki looking at Kagome,"Now all I have to do is put on my kimono and we are off!".

"Ok",said Kagome and exited her moms room so she can put on her kimono.

When Tsuki was done putting on her kimono she went down stairs and saw Kagome looking at her.

"It looks pretty on you mom",said Kagome looking at her mother.

"Arigatou",said Tsuki smiling at Kagome.

Her kimono was white with a dragon on the back and a dragon on the front with silver thread around the sleeves.

"Can we go now? I want to see daddy",said Kagome looking at her mother anxiously.

Tsuki chuckled,"Yes we can go now, sweetheart".

"Yay!",squealed Kagome and ran out of the house towards the well with her mother behind.

They jumped into the well and made there way to the Eastern Lands.

* * *

that was chapter one readers. I hoped you liked it! plz review! 


	2. Daddy

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?

* * *

Thank you for reviewing even if I only had 5 reviews from you guysbut that's ok. I only write stories for my sake and for you to enjoy. Anyways I'm sorry for the few mistakes I made in the first chapter. I was typing it in a rush because all of my ideas kept on popping in my head, anyways here's chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

**

When Kagome and Tsuki came to the Eastern Lands they went straight through the gate. 

"Mom?",asked Kagome as they walked through the gate

"Yes, honey?",asked Tsuki turning her head so she can look at Kagome as they kept on walking.

"Won't we get in trouble for walking straight onto the land?",asked Kagome as they kept on walking.

"No, because they reconize me and my scent. Remember Kagome youkai's know you by your scent mostly and besides, I'm Lady of The Eastern Lands. I can do what ever",said Tsuki as they kept on walking and stopped infront of the guards.

"Hello my lady. It's a pleasure to see you again",said one of the guards as he bowed to her.

"Yes it is a pleasure to see you again",said the other guard bowing also.

"Arigtou men. It's a pleasure to be back here where I truly belong",replied Tsuki as she smiled at the guard.

"Your welcome. Lady Tsuki. How is your day going so far?",asked one of the guards.

"Ah, it's going very well so far, thanks for asking",said Tsuki still smiling at them.

"Who is that hanyou behind you? Is that Princess Kagome?",asked the other guard who looked at Kagome.

"Yes it is",said Tsuki looking at them.

The 2 guards looked at Kagome with a surprised look on their faces and said wow.

"Hope you 2 ladies have a good day",said one of the guards bowing to Tsuki and Kagome with the other one doing the same.

"We will",said Kagome and her and Tsuki went straight into the castle.

When they went inside of the castle Kagome looked ever where in the castle and smiled.

"It's the same, from what I remember",said Kagome as she followed her mother down the hallway of the castle.

"Yes it does look the same but most things are different",said Tsuki as they both walked down the hallway still.

As they were walking a servent came up to them.

"My Lady. Welcome back",said the servent that was a girl as she bowed to Tsuki.

"Arigatou, Hana",said Tsuki bowing backand smiled at her.

"Douitashimashite (your welcome) my lady",said Hana and smiled back at Tsuki,"Is there anything I can do for you?".

"Ah, Yes. Do you know where my husband is?",wondered Tsuki looking at Hana.

"He's in the library writing letter's to all of the lords and ladies, Lady Tsuki",answered Hana looking back at her lady.

"Arigatou Hana",said Tsuki and bowed to Hana.

"Douitashimashite my lady. Have a nice day",said Hana bowing back and walked away from her.

Tsuki and Kagome watched Hana leave down the hallway and Kagome looked at her mother.

"How comes she didn't say shit to me?",asked Kagome crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's becasue she doesn't remember your scent",explained Tsuki toKagome.

"Oh",said Kagome dumbly making her mother giggle.

"'giggle' Come lets go to the library. I'm sure you want to see your father anxiously",said Tsuki looking at Kagome and turned around and started to walk to the library.

"Yeah. I'm anxious to see daddy. I missed him",said Kagome as followed her mother to the library.

When they got to the library they stodded infront of the door.

"Soooooooooo. Do we go inside?",asked Kagome looking at her mother.

"Nope. Not just quite yet. Well, I'm going to go inside and stay out here",said Tsuki looking at Kagome.

"Why do I have to stay out in the hallway?",complained Kagome pouting at her mother.

"Because",said Tsuki and went to open the door but stopped,"I'm leaving the door open".

"Ok",said Kagome looking at her mother.

Library:

In the library of the Eastern Lands, Naigo was at his desk putting each letter in a package and heard the door open.

"Knock before you come in. Shit man",said Naigo as he finished putting the last letter in a package and heard a giggle.

"'giggle' Lord Naigo...",said Tsuki as she stood at the doorway smiling,"Look up, please".

Naigo looked up and saw Tsuki standing at the doorway smiling at him.

"Tsuki...",said Naigo as he softened his eyes and got up from his seat walked up to her.

Tsuki walked up to him even if he walked up to her.

"Hello Naigo",said Tsuki embracing him with a hug.

"Hey Tsuki",said Naigo embracing her back and kissed her on the cheek,"I missed you".

"I missed you more",said Tsuki cupping his cheek and grinned.

Naigo chucked and grinned back,"The same words I would say to you when ever I came back from somewhere".

"I know",said Tsuki and kissed him on the lips softly.

Naigo kissed her back and examed her.

"You look nice, koi. That kimono makes you look sexy and much more beautiful",said Naigo smiling at his mate and cupped her cheek and rubbed it.

"Arigatou",said Tsuki as she blushed at his comment.

"Douitashimashite, my love",said Naigo softly,"So how's our grown princess?".

"She's ok. She's happy",said Tsuki looking at him.

"How so?",asked Naigo wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well honey, she's here and she gets to see you",said Tsuki rubbing his chest looking into his golden amber eyes.

"She's here?",asked Naigo looking at Tsuki with a shocked look on his face.

"Mmmhmm",hummed Tsuki and giggled,"Kagome you can come in".

"Ok",said Kagome and came into the library and looked at her father.

He had long silver hair that was put up in a high ponytail like Inutaisho's, he had 2 strips 1 on each side of his face and golden amber eyes that had a hint of red that made his eyes look like pools of fire. He wore a white haori with a half-moon pattern on the sleeves and stars on the front of his haori and his hakamas were white and he also had a long white tail above his ass.

"Daddy?",asked Kagomeas she looked Naigo with tears coming to her eyes.

"Kagome...",said Naigo as he softened his face looking at his daughter and smiled.

"Oh daddy!",cried Kagome and ran up to him.

She embraced him tightly and cried on his shoulder.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok. I'm right here",said Naigo softly as he embraced her back and ran his fingers through her silky black hair.

"I missed you so much!",cried Kagome as she still kept on crying.

"I missed you so much too",said Naigo as he stopped running his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away,"Shh. Stop crying. I'm not going anywhere. I promise".

Kagome softened her tears to sniffles,"You broke our promise, daddy. You said that you would come back soon and you didn't".

"I know and I'm sorry",said Naigo softly still wiping her tears away,"When the battle was over and I got healed, I went down the well and it wouldn't let me go through because the well was closed. And since the well was closed I stayed at the castle here in our land and that's why I didn't come back".

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh",said Tsuki and banged her hand on her forehead.

"What?",asked Naigo and Kagome looking at Tsuki.

"I remember why the well was closed",said Tsuki looking at them,"My father didn't want the well to be opened any more. I told him that you were still on the other side, Naigo and he didn't care. He sealled the well with sutras. I tired to take them off but they were just to powerful for me to pull off, so I left them. I forgot how that happened".

"I see",said Naigo still looking at his mate,"If your father sealed it, how did the well reopen?".

"The well opened again because some youkai name lady centipede came opened it some how and took me into the well. She said that I had the Shikon no Tama: Jewel of The Four Souls. I freaked out and somethings happened. A jewel came out of my body and an inu-hanyou named, Inuyasha tried to kill me, after when I freed him from a tree when the lady centipede tried to kill. After awhile I had to go on a journey and get the shards of the jewl because I broke it, so now i'm the owner of it",explained Kagome to her father so he can understand.

"I see",said Naigo as he turned to look at Kagome and smiled,"You've grown alot Kagome. Grown alot into a beautiful young woman".

"Arigatou",said Kagome shyly making her father chuckle.

Naigo chuckled still and stopped. He looked at Kagome's kimono and smiled,"I'm glad you wore the kimono that your mother gave to you from me. It suits you very well".

Kagome smiled and kissed her father on the cheek,"Arigatou again".

"Douitashimashite. I'm just only saying what's true. You know, you look just like your mother in that kimono",said Naigo as he took his eyes off of Kagome and looked at Tsuki.

"Do we really look alike?",asked Kagome looking at her father.

When Naigo was about to open his mouth so he can answer Tsuki said no,"Yes you guys lool alike".

"How?",asked Tsuki looking at Naigo.

"You guys just do, but you two just can't see it",said Naigo looking at his beloved mate and blinked his eyes.

"Whatever",mummbled Tsuki making Naigo chuckle and stop.

"'sigh' You ladies hungry?",asked Naigo as he went over to his desk and picked up the letters.

"Yeah! I'm starved",said Kagome putting her hand on her stomach and heard it grummble.

"'laughs' What about you Tsu?",asked Naigo looking at her with a smile.

"I already ate before Kagome came home",answered Tsuki looking back at Naigo with a cheerful smile.

"Came home? From where?",asked Naigo giving her a questioning look.

"From the Feudal Era since I guess she's done collecting back the shards of the Shikon Jewel, I suppose",said Tsuki looking at Naigo still.

"Mmmmm...I was wondering why some of the youkai's were talking about the shards. Some were planning on killing you so then they can be stronger",said Naigo taking his eyes off of his wife and looked at his daughter.

"I've been hearing that too, but hey, I'm not dead",chirped Kagome as she smiled at her dad,"I've been controlled by the jewel by a evil pristess name-".

"Tsubasa, right?",asked Naigo smirking at Kagome.

"Yeah. How do you know, dad?",asked Kagomelooking at hm with a questioning look.

"Everyone knows about Tsubasa. She was a good priestess but when Kikyo was chosed to protect the jewel. She was angry and started being bitchy and decided to be a evil pristess. She killed alot of inicient people for the fun of it, from what I heard",said Naigo looking at Kagome and sighed.

"What a bitch. That's very evil for a priestess. Kagome what did she do to you?",asked Tsuki looking at her daughter.

"She controlled me and she made me almost kill Inuyasha and other things",answered Kagome looking at her mother,"But anyways can you change the topic, I don't like to remember all of the dangerous things I've been through for the whole entire year when looking for the jewel shards and trying to a Naraku some guy who's crazy and evil".

"Ok",said both Naigo and Tsuki looking at Kagome.

"Anyways lets go and get something to eat shall we",said Naigo changing the subject as to what Kagome said to do.

"Didn't you already eat. It's like almost afternoon, Nai Nai",said Tsuki looking at Naigo.

"Nope. I've been sittig in the library reading letters and I just finished writing 4 letters, so I didn't eat",said Naigo moving away from his desk and went to the door,"and besides the princess is starving she so says".

"That's becasue I am",mummbled Kagome and heard her stomach grummbled again.

"'chuckles softly' We can clearly see that Kagome. Come lets go eat now",said Naigo smiling and looked at Tsuki,"Even if you already ate, do you want at least havea snack or something?".

"No I'm fine, Naigo",said Tsuki waving her hands at him as her eyes were closed with a smile on her face.

"C'mon just eat something, koi",said Naigo grabbing her and embraced her. He started placing kisses on her neck,"Eat something...or else".

"Or else what?",asked Tsuki smirking at Naigo and gave an evil smile.

"Ewwwwww. Mom are you thinking about something nasty",asked Kagome looking at her mother.

"Maybe, maybe not",said Tsuki looking at Kagome and focused her eyes back on Naigo,"Or else what, Naigo?".

"Don't worry about it. Eat and they'll be no 'or else'",said Naigo nuzzling his face into her neck.

"'sigh' Fine I'll eat something",said Tsuki making Naigo smile.

"Good! Now we all can eat something. Shall we go?",asked Naigo narrowing his eyes at the his mate and his daughter.

"We shall",said Kagome smiling and giggled abit.

"Alright then",said Naigo and took Tsuki and Kagome's hands into his as they walked out of the room with him in the middle.

* * *

That was chapter 2 people. It's a cliffy though so your gunna have to wait until the next chapter! I'm sorry if I may have spelt words wrong...if I did. And I thank you again for reviewing. I am really glad that you liked my story so far. Anyways just click on the blue go and review away! Byebye! 


	3. Surprises

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?**

**'sigh' Wow 10 reviews, the same amount of review when it reached chapter 2 in my other story. I'm amazed. Thank you everyone. Muah! Anyways, here's chapter 3, enjoy!****

* * *

**

"Alright then",said Naigo and took Tsuki and Kagome's hands into his as they walked out of the room with him in the middle. 

While they were walking down the hallway, a servent came up to the little family of 3.

"Ah there you are Lord Naigo. Your breakfast or should I say lunch is on the dining table for you",said the servent as she bowed at him.

"Ah, Arigatou, Hoshi oh and Hoshi can you send these to the lords and ladies for me. Onegai.",said Naigo smiling as he handed her the 4 letters.

"Anything Lord Naigo",smiled Hoshi and bowed again.

"Arigatou",said Naigo and bowed back at her and they kept on walking.

"So...where's the dining room?",asked Kagome looking at her father and mother.

"Right there",said both Naigo and Tsuki at the same time as they pointed to a big door that was now infront of them and they giggled.

"Oh",said Kagome dumbly as she stopped infront of the door as her parents did the same.

"Ladies first",said Naigo as he opened the door for both his ladies (mate and daughter) and stepped out of the way so they can walk inside.

"Arigatou",said both mother and daughter and walked inside of the dining room as Naigo followed after, closing the door behind him.

Kagome looked everywhere in the dining room. It had a long ass table with at least 20 chairs. 10 on each side with alot of food on the table. There were flowers decorated around the windows and on a creamish coloured wall that had sheleves of vases on top and other beautiful stuff.

"Wow this is the biggest dining room I have ever seen",awed Kagome as she kept on looking at it.

"Mmmhmm but the Western Land's dining room is bigger",said Naigo as he walked over to the table and pulled out 2 chairs.

"Really?",asked Kagome as she walked over to one of the chairs that were pulled out.

"Yeah",said Naigo and went over to Tsuki and carried her to her seat which was beside Kagome.

"Naigo! I can walk you know!",squeaked Tsuki as Naigo put her down on the chiar.

"I know but I just wanted to do that",said Naigo smiling and sat down beside Tsuki and began to eat which meant for Kagome to start eating since she was starved and wanted to eat and Tsuki to pick at bits of food.

"So why's there alot of food on the table?",asked Tsuki as she picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"It's for the same guest that comes here everyday to eat our food",answered Naigo as he finished swallowing his sushi and eat another one.

"And who would that be?",asked Kagome looking at her father as she picked up a pear and bit into it.

"Ah, you'll see him when your half way finished your meal I suppose",answered Naigo looking at Kagome as he still ate his food.

"Ok",said Kagome and bit into her pear again,"So how's it like owning the Eastern Lands?".

"It's ok, at first you might thing it's so lame but it's a big job. It can be boring at times here in this castle but I make fun by have a party every other week or a month when ever I feel like it and other stuff",said Naigo as he looked at Kagome and picked up his tea and sipped it.

"Wow, sounds boring",said Kagome making Tsuki and Naigo laugh.

"'sigh' Kagome your father's job sounds boring it's an inportant job that runs through generations of this family or should I say his side of the family. Being royal is a good thing reason why is becasue you get the nice clothing and you get much more respect than low people",said Tsuki looking at Kagome as she picked up an sushi with her chop sticks and popped it in her mouth.

"I know but, is my role as being a princess boring?",asked Kagome as she finished eating her pear and picked up a rice ball and took a big bite into it.

"Hmmmmm. Naw. You probably get to boss people around and complain and shit. If your bored you'll probably just bother people for fun",said Naigo looking at Kagome and picked at some fish with his chop sticks.

"Bossing people is mean. I wouldn't boss people around. I would probably complain if I see something gross or if I wouldn't want to do something. I don't know about bothering people because I rarely do that, unless it's Inuyasha! It's fun bothering him!",said Kagome cheerfully looking at her father.

"I guess your the type of person who doesn't do the bad things, right?",asked Naigo looking at Kagome still.

"Yup! I don't lie to people and I say what's true. So if you annoy me or something I'll tell you straight up in your face",said Kagome looking back at her father still.

Naigo looked at Kagome shocked and nodded his head,"That's a good thing, because things happen when you lie and say shit about people".

"I agree with you sweetheart",said Tsuki as she put her chops sticks down on the table and started picking at her claws.

"Anyways, daddy, do you do that too?",asked Kagome as she stuffed 2 rice balls in her face.

Kagome's father nodded his head and smiled,"Yes because it's the right thing, and doing the right thing is a good thing".

"I keep my mouth close",mummbled Tsuki as she stopped picking at her nails, picked up her chop sticks and ate one of Naigo's rice ball.

"Hey daddy?",asked Kagome as she finished swallowing her 2 rice balls.

"Yes, Kaggy?",asked Naigo as he picked up one of Tsuki's rice balls and ate it since she ate one of his.

"Do you still remember my birthday?",asked Kagome with a wondering expression on her face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I remember my own daughters birthday?",asked Naigo looking at Kagome with a shocked look on her face.

"Well you weren't here most of my life so that's why I thought you wouldn't",said Kagome as she picked up a cherry and popped it in her mouth.

"That's true but I will always remember yours, your mother's birthday and your mother and I's anniversary, because you guys are special to me and our annniversary is special also",said Naigo looking at Kagome with soft eyes.

"Let's test you. When will be my 17th birthday?",asked Kagome as she smirked at her father.

"Your birthday is in 4 days",said Naigo smirking back and smiled.

"Wow you do remember",said Kagome smiling happily.

"See I told you",chuckled Naigo smiling back at Kagome.

"Kagome, you know your father planned a party for you",said Tsuki looking at her.

"He did?",asked Kagome looking at her mother with a shocking expression on her face.

"Yeah. He did",said Tsuki smiling at her daughter.

"Wow! Arigatou daddy!",said Kagome cheerfully getting out of seat and went ove to her father and kissed him on the cheek and then sat back down oin her seat.

"Douitashimashite, but the party isn't only for you, it's also for your mother too",said Naigo looking at Kagome.

"Why for me too?",asked Tsuki looking at Naigo confused.

"It's also for you too because you said you would come back and live here after when you will get your father into the retirement home thingy majiggy and you'll get your adopted son to be adopted again",said Naigo looking at Tsuki.

"Sota's adopted?",asked Kagome looking at her mother shocked.

"Yes he is. I adopted him when he was a baby he parents didn't want him so I gave home back to his parents last couple of months ago",explained Tsuki to Kagome so she can understand.

"Is that why I didn't see him when I came home this morning?"asked Kagome looking at her mother with sadden eyes.

"Yes that's why you didn't see him this morning",said Tsuki looking at Kagome and her ears drouped on top of her scalp,"I'm sorry, baby".

"It's ok",said Kagome giving her mother a small, weak, sad smile.

"Awe come here",said Tsuki opening her arms and gave Kagome a hug. Kagome hugged her back and her sad smile became a small smile.

Naigo looked at Tsuki and Kagome and gave them a 'awe' look,"A mother and daughter moment".

They laughed and let go of each other and looked at him.

"What?",asked Naigo looking back at therm still,"It was a mother and daugh-"

"Naigo!",yelled someone as they busrt through the dining room door.

Everyone looked to see who it was and Kagome gasped.

It was Lord Inutaisho looking as freaky as ever.

"Ah so you actually came, usually you come when I'm about to eat or when I'm half way finished",said Naigo looking at Inutaisho.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know",said Inutaisho smirking at Naigo and looked at Tsuki,"Well, well, well. It's Tsuki, Lady of this land I'm on".

"Hello Inutaisho...I didn't expect you to be the eating guest",said Tsuki looking at him with a cheerful smile.

"Well now you know",said Inutaisho looking at her still and went up to her and kissed her hand,"You look nice".

"Arigatou, but I only look good for Naigo",said Tsuki making Inutaisho have a shocking expression on his face.

"I thought you only look good for yourself",muttered Inutaisho narrowing his eyes at Tsuki.

"Oh shut up",said Tsuki and chuckled softly.

"Whatever",said Inutaisho and took a seat at the table and started tapping the table,"So...is there alot of food left?".

"There's lots left",said Naigo pointing to the rest of the food on the table.

"Oh good. More for me",said Inutaisho and started eating hungrily making everyone shake their heads.

"Your such a glut",said Kagome looking at him with disgust written on her face.

Inutaisho looked up at Kagome and swallowed his food and spoke in a rude voice,"And who the fuck are you, missy?".

"Inutaisho don't talk to my daughter like that!",warned Naigo looking at Inutaisho angrily.

"Your daughter...don't tell me",said Inutaisho looking at Naigo and looked back at Kagome,"Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. Sorry I was being rude. It's a habit ya know it's like it runs through theblood".

"It's ok and I'm not Inuyasha's wench",said Kagome crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. I know but your around him too much. It's like you love him",said Inutaisho and heard someone call him name.

"Inutaisho!",yelled someone as they burst into the room looking at him angrily.

"Uh oh",said Inutaisho looking at the door and Naigo, Tsuki and Kagome lookedat the door.

They say Izayoi looking at Inutaisho with anger witten on her face, and with Inuyasha holding onto her so she wouldn't have to charge at her mate.

"Hey baby",said Inutaisho looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't hey baby me! Get that smile off your face too! Your always coming here and eating out Naigo's food! We have food back at home!",yelled Izayoi looking at Inutaisho anrily still.

Inutaisho got up from the table and went over to Izayoi,"Relax Iza, don't make such a big deal out of it, it's food. I like food. You like food. Everyone likes food".

"Shut up",mummbled Izayoi looking down at her feet and sighed,"Go back to your eating".

"Don't mind if I do",said Inutaisho and dragged Izayoi to the table with him and pointed to Kagome,"Hey look it's Kagome!".

""What?",asked Izayoi looking at Kagome and she smiled happily,"Awe! You look so kawaii! Look at you! You have such kawaii dog ears! Kami, I just want to rub them!".

Kagome smiled and giggled and turned around to look at Inuyasha,"Sit down beside me Inuyasha".

When Kagome said sit Inuyasa crashed to the ground.

"Ooops!",said Kagome got out of her chair and went up to Inuyasha,"I'm so, so ,so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to!".

"Get away from me. Your always hurting me. I didn't do anything this time and you sit me",said Inuyasha looking up at Kagome.

"I said I was sorry",said Kagome and started rubbing Inuyasha's ears,"Don't be such a grumpy koiinu".

"Leave my ears alone",purred Inuyasha trying to get away from her grasp,"You don't see me rubbing yours".

"So...you like my new look?",asked Kagome as she stopped rubbing his ears and blushed.

"You look...nice",said Inuyasha blushing back and got up with Kagome getting up also,"_Forget nice she looks so fucking sexy!_"

"Arigatou",said Kagome shyly trying to hide her face as she stil blushed.

"Yeah. Whatever",said Inuyasha as she still blushed and looked away.

"Come have a seat beside me at the dining table",said Kagome taking Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to the dining table.

When Inuyasha and Kagome were talking:

"So what was that all about?",asked Naigo looking very confused.

"Oh when Inuyasha does something bad or gets Kagome mad, she says 'sit' and he crashes to the ground because of the necklace that's around his neck. When it glows around his neck it starts to feel like a ton. Me and Inutaisho didn't understand that until Kagome told us",said Izayoi explaining to Naigo.

"Ah I see",said Naigo and says Tsuki giggle and sigh.

"Inuyasha and Kagome look so kawaii together",said Tsuki smiling with Izayoi agreeing.

"Yeah, they do. Imagine the babies! They would look so kawaii!",squealed Izayoi happily.

"And the ears!",squealed Tsuki and laughed.

"Awe, definitely the ears!",said Izayoi and laughed.

Inutaisho and Naigo looked at their mates and sighed.

"Woman, the 3 things they mostly talk about: babies, sex and guys",said Inutaisho making a bored face.

"I agree",said Naigo and sighed and saw Inuyasha and Kagome come up to them looking like their holding hands but Kagome was really holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Well isn't that kawaii. Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands. Looks like their in love",teased Inutaisho and chuckled as they let go of each others hand and started to blush madly.

"Shut up!",yelled both Inuyasha and Kagome as thier blushed turned into the colour of a tomato.

The 2 families laughed at them and sighed.

"Anyways Kagome I want to show you something",said Naigo getting up from the table and winked at Tsuki, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Inuyasha since they knew what it was.

"Yeah. He wants to show you something",said Inutaisho and grinned.

"Is it a surprise?",asked Kagome looking at her father with a grin on her face.

"Hmmm...I suppose it is",said Naigo with his hand on his chin.

"Oh! What is it?",asked Kagome looking very anxious to know what it is.

"It's a surprise I can't tell you",said Naigo smiling,"Close you eyes ok".

"Ok",said Kagome and closed her eyes.

Naigo took Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the dining room to the stairs,"There are steps here so your gunna have to climb up them ok".

"Kay",said Kagome lifting her foot and climbed the steps holding onto her father and with Tsuki, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho following them until they reached up the stairs and went down the hallway until they came to a room.

"Ok... you can open your eyes",commanded Naigo letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Ok",said Kagome and opened her eyes to see a door and make a funny look on her face,"Is this my surprise, 'cause that's just a mean surprise".

"No. Open the door",said Naigo, Tsuki, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Inuyasha all at the same time.

Kagome opened the door and went inside the room gasping.

Lets just say the room was huge! The room had pink walls, a big bed with a sheet that was white with hearts on it that had matching pillows. The curtains were white that was hung up infront of a big window. Kagome went over to the window, which had a balcony. She opened the window and stepped onto the balcony. It had a view of many different kinds of beautiful flowers outside. Kagome came back into the room and looked at her parents and Inuyasha and his parents with a shocked look on her face.

"So you like it?",asked Naigo looking at his daughter with a smile on his face.

Kagome looked down at her feet and made a laughing crying sound. Her shoulders started to shake and tears dropped from her hazel eyes with a hint of golden ambers to the floor of her new room.

"I told you not to paint the walls pink you dumb ass",said Inutaisho slapping Naigo in the back.

"You said to paint them pink. Who's the dumb ass now",said Naigo looking at Inutaisho.

"I know I said to them pink",chuckled Inutaisho and stopped,"I'm the dumb ass! Pink's an ugly colour!".

"No it's not!",cried Kagome looking up with tears pouring out of her eyes as they trickled down her pale skin.

"You like it?",asked Naigo once again looking at Kagome.

"No",said Kagome as she soften her tears to sniffles.

"You don't like it?",asked Naigo looking at Kagome with a frown on his face.

"No...I love it. It's so beautiful",said Kagome in a cracky voice looking at her father with tears trickling down her cheeks as she smiled a little bit.

"I'm glad you liked it. Me 'hears Inutaisho clear his throat' I mean Inutaisho and I designed your room",said Naigo looking at Kagome smiling and saw Inutaisho smirking at the corner of his eye.

"Arigatou!",cried Kagome as she ran up to her father and hugged him tightly and then Inutaisho next.

"Douitashimashite",said both Inutaisho and Naigo at the same time giving Kagome a warm smile.

"There's more you know, look in the closet",said Naigo pointing to them.

"Ok",said Kagome and went over to the closet and opened both doors and gasped. She saw a row of kimonos in ever colour you can count with matching slippers in rows on the floor.

"Oh my kami! There so much kimono's! There's so much to choose! And there's matching slippers in every colour that goes with each kimono!",gasped Kagome as she looked at them all and put her hand over her mouth.

"Open the next closet",said Naigo poitning to the next one.

"Don't tell me it's more kimonos",said Kagome as she went over to the next closet and opened the door and gasped. She saw a row of gowns with heels that go with them and a pair of necklaces that go with each set of gowns.

"Oh my god! Dresses! Heels!",gasped Kagome and wiped the tears that were coming to her eyes,"Arigatou".

"I got those kimonos and gowns for you, and douitashimashite",said Izayoi as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back at Izayoi and gave her a hug.

"There's one more thing that you must see",said Naigo and pointed to a door in Kagome's room.

"Ok",said Kagome and walked over to the door and opened it and her eyes went big. She saw a osen (hotspring) with rose petals in the water and a basket of rose petals in different colours in them.

"Wow! I love it! A indoor osen!",chirped Kagome and turned around and looked at Inuyasha,"You must of did this didn't you Inuyasha?".

"Yeah. How'd you know?",asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome with a mysterious look on his face.

"Well everyone else did something and I know my mother wouldn't do this for me. She would do something much more better, so I guess it was you",said Kagome looking at Inuyasha and smiled,"Arigatou".

"Douitashimashite",said Inuyasha blushing a bit and turned his head and mummbled.

"Did you say something?",asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha still.

"Ano...no",lied Inuyasha through his teeth not looking at Kagome.

"So did you guys like plan this out or something?",asked Kagome looking at everyone.

"Not really. I told Inutaisho to help me design a room for my daughter which is you of course and he accepted. I told Izayoi to get kimonos and gowns for you which she did and I told Inuyasha to desgin the things in the bathroom",said Naigo looking at Kagome as he answered her question.

"None of us knew it would be you that would getting all of these things",said Inutaisho looking at Kagome and Izayoi and Inuyasha agreed with him.

"Mom did you help with this too?",asked Kagome looking at her.

"Hmmm...Not really. Naigo just told me to get your grandfather and Sota out of the house, tell you everything, bring you here so then you can stay here where you truly belong",said Tsuki smiling at her daughter.

"Is this suppose to be my early birthday gift or something?",asked Kagome looking confused.

"From all of us yes but your getting individual birthday gifts from us at the party",answered Izayoi looking at Kagome smiling.

"A party? What party?",asked Inutaisho looking at them confused.

Everyone fell to the floor animé style and got up.

"Kagome and Tsuki's return and Kagome's birthday party",said Naigo looking at Inutaisho,"Don't you remember it was your idea to have this party so then all of the lords and ladies can know".

Inutaisho rested his hand on his chin and held his elbow with his other hand,"Oh yeah! Yeah I remember...wait no. Oh wait ya I remember!".

"You have such bad memory",said Inuyasha shaking his head at his father.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. I was just joking I remember",said Inutaisho and walked over to the door,"Let's leave so then this young prncess can spend time admiring her room".

"Mmmhmm",hummed everyone said left with Kagome saying arigatou once more and sat down on her bed.

"My new room...my early birthday gift...a party for me and mom...a whole new life",whispered Kagome as she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

A cliffy! Ooooooooooooo! lol! That was chapter 3. Pretty long huh? I know you guys are probably wondering why I put Inuyasha so late well it's because I had to. He comes in the part when Inutaisho bursts into the room for food. Take this hint: Inuyasha is greedy and eats alot of bowls of ramen and he gets that from his father becasue their pigs. Anyways, plz review! Byebye! 


	4. A little Drama with a lot of Fluff

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?**

**Wow, 18 reviews! Sorry about the mistakes in the story. I was typing fast...again. This chapter is long and has a lemon in it, it's an Izayoi/Inutaisho lemon. Anyways chapter 4, enjoy!****

* * *

**

"My new room...my early birthday gift...a party for me and mom...a whole new life",whispered Kagome as she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes and smiled. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling and sighs,"_What em I going to do now?...Oh I know! I'll try on my new kimono's and dresses for the fun of it!_".

Kagome rosed from her bed and walked over to her closet filled with kimono's.

"Mmmmm. Which one should I try on?",said Kagome talking to her self as she looked through her kimono's and spot a nice one,"Ah this ones looks nice!".

Kagome picked up the kimono and tried it on. It was a silky white kimono that had a big yellow half-moon at the top corner where her shoulder is and had a full moon on the other side. It had gold threads on the sleeves and matching slippers that were white with moon patterns in the side. Kagome's kimono showed her curves and it mad her breast look big.

"_Wow this makes me look like I'm a true princess...maybe I should wear this on my birthday_",thought Kagome as she looked in the mirror in her room smiling,"Let's try on the dresses now".

Kagome browsed through the closet filled with dresses or should I saw gowns until she found a nice one and tried it on. It was also white, but had pink sakura flowers on it. It was a halter, making her B cup breast that made them look like a C cup a little bit. The dress ended at her feet, with the front of the dress showing her alot of her legs which was short at the front.

"Wow. Are my boobs that big?",said Kagome she looked in the mirror and looked at her legs,"_It's so short at the front too, imagine the lords looking up my dress. Eww! That would be so gross! Image Inuyasha looking up my dress 'thinks about it and blushes' 'sigh' he probably would think it's Kikyo...like she has a pussy, she's a fucking clay pot with no features but her face and her ass crack_".

"'sigh' Inuyasha would never love me. He loves Kikyo...only her and he'll always will",whispered Kagome to her self as tears started to trickle down her cheek

She took off her dress put it back in her closet, put back on her kimono and layed on her bed crying.

In The Tea Room: Evening:

Naigo, Tsuki, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Izayoi were in the tea room talking and drinking tea.

"Do you think she'll be in her room all night admiring it?",asked Izayoi looking at everyone as she picked up her tea and sipped it.

"I hope she doesn't. I mean I don't think it's that great and I- 'Inutaisho clears his throat' Inutaisho give it a break who cares if you did most of the work",said Naigo looking at him and rolled his eyes at him.

"What. I did most of it",said Inutaisho looking at him.

Naigo looked at him and sighed,"It's just a room. So what if you did most of it. It's not like Kagome cares".

"But I did most of it",bragged Inutaisho crossing his arms chest and pouted.

"And we don't care",said Tsuki, Naigo, Inuyasha, and Izayoi all at the same time.

"Inutaisho it's just a room. Get over it",said Izayoi looking at him.

"And I thought you were my mate. Your suppose to take my side, you whore",mummbled Inutaisho as he looked away from her.

Izayoi frowned at what he said and kept quiet.

"That wasn't nice to say Inutaisho. She's not even taking sides. We're just saying that it doesn't matter who designed it the most. I matter's if it looks good and that Kagome liked it",said Tsuki looking at him with a frown on her face.

Inutaisho pouted even more,"But I-".

"No buts, idiot. Say sorry to her",said Naigo looking at Inutaisho with an now look.

"'sigh' I'm sorry Izayoi for calling you a whore and what ever I said to you",said Inutaisho looking at her in the eyes.

She looked at him and frowned even more,"Appoligy not accepted you son of a bitch".

Izayoi threw her now cold tea at Inutaisho in his face, got up and walked out of the tea room.

Naigo and Tsuki looked at Inutaisho and shock their heads while Inuyasha laughed at his father.

"Inuyasha shut the fuck up!",growled Inutaisho looking at him angrily.

Inuyasha stopped laughing to chuckles,"That's what you get for running your mouth and you say I talk too much. Watch what say and maybe she wouldn't have to be mad at you".

"I agree with Inuyasha. Think before you act",said Tsuki looking at him and sighed,"It's always men who make woman angry more than them".

After when Tsuki said that Hana came into the room.

"I'm sorry to intruept you my Lords and Lady but dinner is on the table for you",said Hana as she bowed to them.

"Arigatou",said everyone except Inutaisho because was shocked that Izayoi would do something like this.

"Douitashimashite",said Hana as she bowed again and left the room.

"Are you mad at her?",asked Naigo looking at him as he got up.

"Naw. I'm surprised. Izayoi's a sweet person who's kind but when she's mad she's mad. But really I didn't expect her to throw her tea at me. I thought she was just going to leave. Besides she doesn't get mad for that long",said Inutaisho as he got up and left the room only to say 'he's going to clean up and eat'.

Everyone was like 'ok' and they left the room and went to the dining room.

Dining Room:

When Naigo, Tsuki and Inuyasha went to the dining room Izayoi was already there waiting patiently.

"What took you guys so long",asked Izayoi looking at them with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh don't worry...I thought you were mad",said Tsuki looking at Izayoi as she sat down beside her.

"I am. I'm mad at Inutaisho. He's always saying rude coments. I just wish he could be sweeter",said Izayoi looking back at Tsuki.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel, Izayoi",suggested Naigo as he took a seat across from his mate.

"Yeah. Mom tell dad how you feel. I'm sure he'll listen",said Inuyasha as he sat down beside Naigo on his left.

"Hmm. I don't know...I'm just afraid",said Izayoi looking down at her plate with a sad look on her face.

"Afraid of what?",asked everyone looking at Izayoi.

"Afraid that we might...you know...too much and then things happen and so on",said Izayoi blushing as she started playing with her finger.

"Kami. Mom I didn't need to hear that",said Inuyasha looking at with disgust on his face.

"Then plug your ears",informed Izayoi looking up at him and saw Inutaisho come into the room.

He sat down infront of Izayoi and sighed.

Both Izayoi and Inutaisho didn't look at each other.

"Can we eat now I'm hungry",said Inuyasha as his stomach started to grummble.

"Yes we can eat now, Inuyasha",sighed Tsuki as she picked up her chop sticks with everyone doing the same.

"Wait! Where's Kagome",asked Izayoi looking at everyone except Inutaisho

"'sigh' I guess she's still in her room. I'll go get her",said Naigo and got up from the table and left the room.

"Do we have to wait for him?",asked Inuyasha as he stopped eating.

"No keep eating",said Tsuki looking at a hungry Inuyasha."Kay",said Inuyasha and he kept on eat with everyone doing the same.

Kagome's Room:

Naigo opened Kagome's bedroom door and saw her sleeping soundly inher bed.

"_So she fell alseep, huh? I guess she got tired of doing things in her, which would probably be trying on her clothes_",thought Naigo ashe softened his face when he walked up to her bed.

He smelt salt from her.

"_Tears...I hope she wasn't crying because of the room..._",thought Naigo as he looked at her and picked her bridal style with one hand as he pulled the covers from under neath the pillows.

Naigo placed Kagome under the sheets and cover her body up to her waist as she spelt still.

Kagome moved a little in her sleep and mummbled Inuyasha's name.

"_Inuyasha?...I guess she's in love with him_",thought Naigo as he smiled.

He kissed Kagome on forehead and rubbed her cheek softly and whispered,"Sleep tight...daddys' princess".

Naigo left the room and went back down stairs in the dining room.

Back In The Dining Room:

Everyone was eating quietly until Naigo came into the room.

"So...where is she?",asked Tsuki looking at her mate.

"She is sleeping",said Naigo as he walked over to her seat and sat in it and started to eat.

"She proabaly got tired of seeing her room",said Inuyasha as he popped an piece of meat in his mouth.

"Or maybe she needs her rest",said Tsuki narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Naw I think she's sicken tired of seeing her room so I agree with Inuyasha",said Inutaisho looking at Tsuki.

"Whatever",said Tsuki and continued eating her food.

Everyone ate in silence.

Back In Kagome's Room:

When Naigo left a couple of minutes ago, Kagome woke up.

"Nani gotda? (What the-?) How the hell did I get underneath my sheets?",asked Kagome as she talked to her self and smelt her father's scent on her.

Kagome's eyes soften and smiled,"Daddy...he must of tucked me under the sheet when he saw me sleeping.Wow he's like the best dad ever".

Kagome got of bed and stretched and left her room. She walked down the hallway until she saw Hoshi.

"Hi...your names Hoshi right?",asked Kagome as she looked at her.

"Yes. I am. Not to be rude but who are you?",asked Hoshi looking at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, Princess Kagome of Lord Naigo and Lady Tsuki",responded Kagome giving her a smile.

"Ah. I remember when you were pup. You would always cause so much problems. You were very kawaii too. Everyone here in this castle thought you were so kawaii and you were very sweet",said Hoshi as she smiled at Kagome cheerfully.

"Wow. I never knew that...was I that kawaii",asked Kagome making curious look on her face.

Hoshi laughed,"Yes you were. I'm sorry if I had conversation with you, princess. Is there anything that I can do for you?".

"Ah yes. Do you know where my parents are and Lord's Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Lady Izayoi are right now?",asked Kagome looking at her still.

"They are in the dining room, princess, would you like me to escort you there?",asked Hoshi as she bowed at Kagome.

"It's ok, but arigatou for asking me",said Kagome bowing back and smiled,"Oh and onegai just call me Kagome. I don't like to be called 'princess' because I wasn't one my whole entire life".

"Ok princ- I mean Kagome",said Hoshi bowing at Kagome,"Have a nice evening.

"You too",said Kagome and walked to the dining room.

When she opened the dining room door everyone was done eating.

"Hi...guys",said Kagome waving at them putting on a small 'play it off laughter'.

"So you wake up when we're done eating",said Inutaisho looking at Kagome who stood at the doorway.

"Yeah",said Kagome scratching the back of her head and smiled,"Is there anything left?".

"Yes there is",said Naigo looking at Kagome and smiled.

"Ok",said Kagome and went up to her father and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"What was that for?',asked Naigo looking at Kagome with confusion.

"For tucking me under the sheets when I was sleeping",said Kagome as she smiled at her father and walked over to the table and took a seat,"I need someone to keep me company".

"I'll stay",said Inuyasha and took a seat beside Kagome.

"Arigatou",said Kagome as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Whatever",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"If you want to know where we are.Your father and I are in the library. I don't know about those 2. There's some issues going on",said Tsuki looking at Kgome and her and Naigo left the room with Inutaisho and Izayoi behind.

"What does she mean issues going on with your parents?",asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha with confusion written on her face.

"My dad said my mom a whore because she didn't take his side of him doing most of thedesign for your room. He said sorry to her and she's like appoligy not accepted you son of a bitch and she left the room throwing her tea that was cold in his face"explained Inuyasha looking at Kagome as she picked up her chop sticks and began to eat whatever was there that look good.

"Dry that sucks...so they're not talking?",asked Kagome with food in her mouth.

"Nope. But dad's not mad at her he so says. He said he was surprised",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome still.

"I see",said Kagome and stuffed some food in her mouth.

Inutaisho and Izayoi: Bedroom:

Izayoi went to their room with Inutaisho following her like a stalker.

"Izayoi",said Inutaisho as they went into their room and closed the room.

"What do you want Inutaisho. You want to call me a slut now?",asked Izayoi looking at him angrily.

No.I want to say sorry. Is it that hard?".asked Inutaisho as he looked into her orbs of brown.

"I don't know",said Izayoi looking at him,"I'm not going to accept your appology because that hurt me".

"I said I was sorry, shit Izayoi. Your not even a whore. Your my whore",said Inutaisho looking at her in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't even act like a whore so how can I be your whore",said Izayoi looking at Inutaisho in her pools of golden amber.

"You can just have sex with me alot then you can be one, but only with me",whispered Inutaisho in her ear and growled making her giggle.

"Oh Inutaisho behave!",said Izayoi and giggled.

"So your not mad at me?",asked Inutaisho as he nuzzled her neck and made butterfly kisses on her collar bone making her moan.

"'sigh' I guess not",moaned Izayoi as she ran her fingers through his silky silver locks of hair.

"Mmmmmm. Good",said Inutaisho and kissed her hard pushing his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

Izayoi kissed him back hard making him chuckle a little bit. Inutaisho picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed as they still kissed.

Izayoi broke the kiss and looked at Inutaisho,"Inutai...I don't think we should do this now".

"Why?",asked Inutaisho as he started taking off her kimono and attacked her nipples causing her to moan.

"Because you make me scream too much and I scream...loud",moaned Izayoi as she ran her fingers through his hair and took out his hair ribbon.

"I know you scream loud...I like it when you scream loud. It tells me that you want more",said Inutaisho seductively as he rosed up from above her and started taking of his clothes.

"Inutaisho don't",begged Izayoi covering her chest as she trembled alittle because of the room temperature.

"Don't what?",asked Inutaisho as he nibbled at her neck and started sucking on it and made circles with his tongue making her moan long.

"Don't...stop",said Izayoi saying the wrong words.

"Thank's my bitch",said Inutaisho and started playing with her clit with his finger making her moan louder and arch her back. He shoved 2 fingers inside of her tight wetness and pumped his fingers inside of her slowly making her moan.

"Inu...taisho",moaned out Izayoi as she arched her back again,"Ohhhhhh faster".

"My woman wants me to go faster ok",said Inutaisho seductively and worked his fingers faster making her groan and cry out as she reached climax.

He took his fingers out and picked her juicys clean,"My, my Iza you sure are horny tonight".

"You make me horny",said Izayoi in a seductive voice and leaned over to whisper in his ear,"I want more...I want to feel your actively fast tongue taste me".

Inutaisho smiled and pushed her back down,"As you wish my whore".

He started eating out of her making her head spin and making her come 5 times in a row.

"Ohhhhh! Faster! Oh ongai don't stop!",cried Izayoi as she had her leg over Inutaisho's shoulder as she pulled his hairto make him go deeper while he kept eating out of her still and started licking faster until she cried in ectasy.

Inutaisho rosed up and licked his lips looking at Izayoi,"My, my, my you always taste sweeter ever time I taste that nectar of yours".

Izayoi giggled and sat up on her knees and moaned at Inutaisho,"I want to taste you too. You just can't have all of the fun".

Inutaisho growled playfully and chuckled,"It's all yours, say hello to our little friend for me".

"I will",said Izayoi grabbing his cock and kissed the tip of it,"Hello our big friend. I can't wait to feel you inside of me".

She place his manhood into his mouth and started sucking it hungrily making Inutaisho growl in delight as he ran his claws through her soft long back hair.

"Shit. Izayoi",moaned Inutaisho as his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he arched his head with his mouth open.

Izayoi stopped sucking and licked around his harden member,"You likey?".

"I likey...more",moaned Inutaisho as he started breathing heavily like the true inu he is.

Izayoi giggled and placed his cock back inside her mouth and nibbled on it causing him to cum in her mouth.

She drank ever drop that he made and licked the tip as well. She giggled making Inutaisho look at her with a evil grin on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Izayoi your so bad",said Inutaisho looking at her and cupped her cheek.

"I'm bad for you",moaned Izayoi as she started to nip at Inutaisho's neck. She stopped and kissed his neck,"Want to do something much more funner?".

"Yeah",said Inutaisho rubbing her soft skin as it touched him.

"Good",whispered Izayoi and pushed Inutaisho on the bed and crawled on top of him.

She grabbed his erection and placed it inside of wetness. She moaned at the feeling of his big cock slipping through her so she can now feel whole. She started moving on top of him, rocking her hips slowly making a rhythm on top of her mate as he wrapped his arms around her skinny waist.

"Inutaisho",moaned Izayoi as she placed her hands on his muscle built chest that was tanned well and moved roughly againsted him making his groan.

"Izayoi, you horny ningen (human) your so fucking tight",groaned out Inutaisho and started moving with her making her groan in pleasure and they started building up speed making the bed shake.

Izayoi groaned and moved faster againsted Inutaisho as she felt her walls tightened around Inutaisho's erection making him start bouncing her on top of him faster and faster and then next harder making her scream out his name as she gripped her nails into his chest making half- moon shapes.

Inutaisho stopped and started pounding into her as she was still on top of him making her scream and move with him as he moved faster. Soon the both of them were starting to see stars which ment that they were too, too, too close!

"Inutaisho!",screamed Izayoi as she reached climax and collapsed onto his chest.

"Izayoi!",growled Inutaisho as he shot his hot cum inside of her making her moan at the feeling.

The both of them layed on their breathing heavily after what they just did.

Library: Naigo and Tsuki:

Naigo and Tsuki were in the library talking about some things and the party.

"Naigo?",asked Tsuki as she sat ontp of his desk watching him walk over to his desk.

"Yes, koi?",asked Naigo as he came up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"What are you getting me for my return back here in the Eastern Lands?",asked Tsuki as she kicked her feet back and forth looking at Naigo still.

"Mmmmm. I can't tell you that",said Naigo picking up Tsuki like a little kid and he sat down in his chair with Tsuki on his lap.

"And why is that?",asked Tsuki wrapping her arms around his neck and looked into his orbs of golden amber with a hint of orange making his eyes eyes look like flames of fire.

"It's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it for you",said Naigo nuzzling her neck and breathed in her scent.

She smelt like roses, red roses that smelt very sweet, like nectar.

"Awe! When am I going to get my surprise?",asked Tsuki cupping his cheek and rubbed her nose against his cheek.

"Hmmmm. The day after after the whole celebration",said Naigo rubbing her back and kissed her neck.

"Awe! I have to wait so long?",asked Tsuki looking at Naigo and licked his lips.

"'chuckles' Yes so long. I'm sorry but, your going to have to wait",said Naigo breathing in her scent and smiled,"You smell just like roses, red roses. I love your scent too much".

"Naigo...",said Tsuki looking at him as she softened her eyes,"Your so sweet".

"I know I am",said Naigo and smiled,"Anyways lets talk about Inutaisho and Izayoi".

"Ok...don't you think that was rude of Inutaisho to call Izayoi a whore?",asked Tsuki looking at her mate.

"Yes it was because she's not one. She doesn't act like one from what I see",said Naigo pulling Tsuki close to him and embraced her rubbing her back,"Besides I have a feeling that she won't be mad at him for long".

"Me too. I mean she's such a nice person. Izayoi always comforts people. If they've been rude to her and they're upset she'll comfort the mad try to talk to them and wonder if they're alright or not",said Tsuki resting her head on Naigo's shoulder and pressed her hand against his chest.

"True...Let's play a game, a small short one",said Naigo looking at Tsuki and licked her black doggie ear.

"Ok. What kind of game?",asked Tsuki looking at him with a evil look.

"Not that game".

"Awe! I thought it would be that game".

"No not that game".

"What kind of game, then?".

"A guessing game".

"Ok".

"I go first",said Naigo looking at Tsuki.

"Ok",said Tsuki looking back at him.

"I guess that Inutaisho and Izayoi are arguing and if I'm right you have to...hmm...dress me after I take my bath",said Naigo looking at Tsuki and raised his eye brows at her.

"Ok...I guess that Inutaisho and Izayoi are having sex and if I'm right you have to...have a bath with me",said Tsuki looking at Naigo and smiled at him,"Deal?".

"Deal",said Naigo and picked up Tsuki bridal style and got up and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?",asked Tsuki as she gasped a little.

"Going to the door and opening if and hearing if they're arguing or not",said Naigo opening the door and put Tsuki down.

"Ok",said Tsuki and they stood at the door listening to what Inutaisho and Izayoi were doing. They heard nothing until a bed sqeecking and moaning and hearing each other call their names as if they were speaking loudly, because the walls and doors were not hollow which means you can't hear much things going on.

"Oh looks I won, now you have a bath with me",said Tsuki and giggled.

"Oh well. I'd like to have a bath with you anyways",said Naigo and picked up Tsuki bridal style again and walked towards their bedroom and saw a servant and told them to tell Kagome that their in their room if she wants anything.

Back With Inuyasha and Kagome:

After when Kagome was done eating her dinner Inuyasha and her went left the dining room and headed upstairs.

"So do you think your parents are talking?",asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha as they both walked up the stairs to the second level in the castle.

"I dought they are. I mean my moms nice she's scary when she's mad. Like you, your nice but your scary when your angry",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome making her smile alittle.

They walked in silence until they came upstairs. When they did Kagome tripped on the steps.

"Ack!",cried Kagoem as she tummbled to the floor but was caught by Inuyasha.

"Kagome...are you ok?',asked Inuyasha as he caught her with their noses touching and blushed.

"Uhh huh",said Kagome blushing as well looking into Inuyasha's orbs of golden amber and felt as if she was lost looking into them.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's orbs as well and felt lost in her hazel golden amber eyes. Both Inuyasha and Kagome moved their face closer with their lips about to come in lock until one of the servants came up to them.

"I'm sorry if I was interupting something but Princess Kagome, Lord Naigo and Lady Tsuki just wanted me to tell you that if you want anything they are in their bedroom",said Hana as she bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ok Arigatou",said Kagome getting up and bowed at Hana.

"Douitashimashite",said Hana bowing again and went downstairs.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed madly and turned away.

"_Oh my kami! Inuyasha and I almost kissed. If only he did kiss me...he proabably thought it was Kikyo or maybe someone else he fell in love with..._",thought Kagome and her face saddened a little and sighed.

"_Wow! Me and Kagome almost kissed. If only I can touch those soft lips of hers against mine...Kami, she's like an megami (goddess) or something_",thought Inuyasha and looked at her and blushed even more deeper.

"Ano...I'm going to go to bed now Inuyasha but I'm going to say Oyasumi Nasai (goodnight) to my parents. Oyasumi Nasai",said Kagome and walked away from Inuyasha and went to her parents room which she didn't know so she followed their scent with her sensitive nose.

"Oyasumi Nasai, princess",whispered Inuyasha as he watched walked down the hallway as she swade her hips side to side as she walked.

Inuyasha walked to his room and went to bed also.

Back With Naigo and Tsuki: Bedroom:

Naigo and Tsuki were done taking their bath together and got dressed.

"Honey?",asked Naigo coming up to her and wrapped his arms around her naked form and rubbed her belly.

"Yes cookie?",asked Tsuki looking up at Naigo and smiled.

"Your so soft and silky",said Naigo rubbing her belly and movd his hand up to breast. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb as he cupped her breast.

"Naigo...not tonight",moaned Tsuki and moved out of his grip but got pinned against the wall.

"Where are you going, my little bitch?",asked Naigo as he whispered in Tsuki's ear.

"To the closet so I can put on my night gown",said Tsuki simply moving out of Naigo's grip again and walked over to the closet and took out a pink silky night gown and put it on which showed her curves,"Naigo you should put on some hakama's I wouldn't be comfortable with your cock jabbing me in the ass all night".

"It would be jabbing you in your as if I was horny",said Naigo walking over to the closet and took out blue hakama's and put it on and walked up to Tsuki,"Are you happy now? I put on my hakama's".

"Hmmm. Nope",said Tsuki and giggled. she walked over to the bed and layed down on the bed,"I'm going to bed. Oyasumi Nasai, Naigo. Ashiteru (I love you)".

"Your not going to bed yet",said Naigo going over to the bed and crawled on top of Tsuki and grabbed her arms so she wouldn't move.

"Nai Nai! Let me go",said Tsuki and she laughed.

"No",said Naigo simply and nipped at the mark he gave her on her neck making her moan.

"Naigo stoppy! Let me go",said Tsuki like alittle kid making Naigo chuckle.

"Fine, but next time I won't",said Naigo getting off of Tsuki and heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in",said Naigo as he sat beside Tsuk ias she layed on her back..

The door opened and it was Kagome looking at her parents with a smile on her face.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!",said Kagome cheerfully running into the room and jumped on their bed.

"Kagome. Your not a pup anymore. You can't jump on the bed",chuckled Naigo looking at Kagome who sat up moving her feet side to side.

"Kagome jumps on her bed all the time",said Tsuki looking at Naigo.

"Really?",asked Naigo raising his eye brows at Tsuki and Kagome.

"Yeah. I jump on my bed all the time...when I'm home",said Kagome looking at her father and smiled.

"I see...so is there anything you want?",asked Naigo looking at Kagome.

"No. I just wanted to say Oyasumi Nasai, that's all",said Kagome looking at her parents.

"Oh",said Tsuki and Naigo dumbly making Kagome giggle.

"Oyasumi Nasai, Kagome",said Naigo and Tsuki at the same time.

"Nighty Night",said Kagome and got out of their bed and walked out of their room.

"Hey Tsuki, do think Kagome is in love with Inuyasha?",asked Naigo as he pulled the covers from the pillow as Tsuki did the same.

"I don't think she does. I know she does. You can tell. She cares for him alot and she stays with him too much. She deny's it but she knows she loved im with all her heart",said Tsuki looking at Naigo as she cover herself with the sheets.

"I see",said Naigo looking at Tsuki as he pulled her closed to him so they snuggle close together and yawned.

"Looks like someone's tired",said Tsuki and yawned also.

"Your tired too",said Naigo looking at Tsuki and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know I'm tired. Your barely tired. You sleep once in a while",said Tsuki looking at her mate as she wrapped her arms aound him.

"I know",said Naigo and kissed Tsuki on the forehead again,"Let's go to sleep ok".

"Ok...Oyasumi Nasai",said Tsuki cupping his cheek and kissed him on the lips softly and closed her eyes.

"Oyasumi Nasai",whispered Naigo and kissed Tsuki on her lips softly and closed his eyes also.

The 2 couples fell alseep instant in each other's arms snoring lightly.

Back With Inutaisho and Izayoi: Bedroom:

Inutaisho and Izayoi layed in each other's arms enjoying each other's company staying into each other's eyes.

"Inu?",asked Izayoi looking at her inu-youkai husband as she rubbed his chest.

"Hmmmm?",asked Inutaisho looking at her and licked her cheek.

"Can you do me a favour?",asked Izayoi looking into his eyes.

"Sure. What is it?",asked Inutaisho looking at Izayoi and pulled her close to him.

"Can you be a little bit sweeter. I mean your kinda mean",said Izayoi looking at him and blushed in shame for what she said.

"I know I'm mean. It's fun though",said Inutaisho looking at Izayoi who made a small frown on her face,"But I'll be a little bit sweeter or many nicer".

Izayoi smiled and sighed,"Arigatou".

"Whatever",said Inutaisho and heard Izayoi yawn,"Hmmm. Your tired. Go to sleep".

"Ok",said Izayoi and snuggled closer to Inutaisho and sighed as she closed her eyes.,"Oyasumi Nasai, Inutai".

"Oyasumi Nasai Iza",said Inutaisho and kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes also and drifted into slumber.

* * *

I'm finally done that chapter! That was chapter 4 people! Sorry if I took long to update, usually I would update the next other day after when I send in the next chapter. Anyways plz review! Byebye! 


	5. Morning Conversations

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?**

**Wow, oh my god! My sister won a poetry contest and her poem is going to be in a book called Eternal Potraits! I'm so proud of her even if she wrote it in her Math class and was really bored. Wow! Oh my god! It says that she can even win up to $1,000 or even up to $10,000! She's sooo lucky! I hope she wins though. Anyways sorry for bragging but also this chapter might be boring 'cause to me it's boring.**

**Inuyasha'swife15: No, I haven't seen the 3rd movie but I can't wait to see it! I tried downloading it on my computer but it won't work which pisses the shit out of me, but I know for sure that next year in February I'll watch it because it's coming on tv where I live.**

**BigBlackWoman: Nope it's not going to be mostly about Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter. Sorry :( But I promise the next chapter will, for sure.**

**Anyways chapter 5, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Tsuki's POV: **

I woke up to find Naigo not in bed beside me, so I figured that he would be in the library reading letters and other important things due to the Eastern Lands, that we, Naigo and I own.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Once I was finished I took off my night gown and put on a new fresh kimono that was in my closet. It was my first kimono that Naigo gave to me the day after we mated under the stars.

It was baby blue with stars on the front and an half-moon and an full moon on the back of it. The sleeves had an silver threads that shine in the light. The stars, the full- moon, and the half- moon represents us in the Eastern Lands because the stars, full- moon, and the half- moon shine so bright in this territory. Naigo gave this kimono to me for areason, my name. Tsuki. It means Moon. So that's why he gave it to me. I thought it was really sweet of him to give me something like this.

After when I was done doing that I combed my hair and put it up in an high ponytail like Naigo and Inutaisho and had some of my out at the side because it looked weird without know hair there. I left the room and went out side feeling the nice warm cool air breeze against me.

It felt good. I walked in the garden smelling all of the most beautiful flowers that you would ever see. I smiled and breathed in the scent once more and smelt Naigo's sent here.

Naigo was here? I followed my husbands scent out of the garden, which went into the forest and by the river.

I stopped and looked up to see Naigo taking a bath under the waterfall.

He was standing under it, washing his silvery locks with his eyes close as the water trickled from down his face to his feet.

I watched the water trickle down his muscled chest that was tanned to his abes. It looks so good to see. As I continued to watch, the water kept trickling down his abes to his erection. It was big and looked like it was getting bigger by the second. I gasp as I watched Naigo's cock go long and huge.

I blushed madly and giggled silently as I covered my mouth and looked down at my feet.. Could my husband be think such naughty thoughts about me? Hmmm. How interesting if so, so very early in the morning. I looked up to see Naigo opening his eyes.

I gasped again and hid behind a tree near me.

He could of saw me watching him bath so early in the morning.

I sighed softly and heard Naigo call my name.

"Tsuki...I know your there behind that tree".

Oh shit! He caught me...'sigh' Oh well.

I came from behind the tree and faced my mate.

Normal POV:

Tsuki looked at Naigo and bowed he head at him in shame,"I'm sorry".

"It's ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm your mate. You can look at me naked for all I care",said Naigo gettig out of the river and grabbed his towel and it around his waist.

"I know it's just that I was watching you and thinking in a wrong way a little bit",said Tsuki looking at her feet still and not at Naigo.

Naigo walked up to her and lifted up her cheek,"So...I was thinking about you to and I know you knew too. Your aroused. I can smell it all over you".

"Your aroused too",said Tsuki looking at Naigo and gave him a small smile.

"I know I am",said Naigo looking at her and walked away from her.

"Where are you going?",asked Tsuki watching him walk away from her.

"To my clothes. I just can't leave without putting on clothes",chuckled Naigo taking off his towel and put on his hakama's that were black.

"I knew that",said Tsuki rubbing the back of her head and made a play it off laugh.

"Sure",said Naigo picking up his haori and went up to Tsuki,"Should we head back?".

Tsuki nodded her head and smiled,"Yeah. I'm getting hungry. The other's should be awake".

"Yeah. They should be",said Naigo wrapping his arm around Tsuki's waist and they started walking,"So did you sleep well?".

"Yeah, but I wanted to wake up with you in bed beside me",said Tsuki pouting her lips and crossed her arms across her chest as she walked.

Naigo chuckled and kissed her on the cheek,"Sorry. I wake up early".

"It's ok",said Tsuki and wrapped her arm around Naigo's waist and leaned on his shoulder,"Ashiteru".

"Ashiteru...",said Naigo resting his head onto of hers and smiled,"Your my lady and you'll always will".

Tsuki smiled,"I know and your my lord and you'll always will".

Naigo chuckled and smiled,"So what do you want to do today?".

"Ano...I have no idea. What ever happens, happens",said Tsuki as they kept on walking out of the forest and were now in the garden.

Naigo took a deep breath and sighed,"Ah! The sweet smell of flowers. The roses smell just like you, koi".

"Arigatou",said Tsuki blushing a bit and picked up a red tulip and smelt it.

Naigo looked at her smiling and took it out of her hand.

"What are you doing?",asked Tsuki looking at him with an angry look.

Naigo put the tulip in her hair, right beside her ear,"I'm putting it in your hair. It's a beautiful flower but it looks better with you in your hair because you both are beautiful".

Tsuki softened her face and smiled,"Oh Naigo your too sweet. Your beautiful too".

"Arigatou but I'm handsome than beautiful",said Naigo looking at Tsuki and gave her a toothy grin.

Tsuki looked at her mate and walked away from him giggling,"How funny".

"I didn't even say anything funny",said Naigo catching up to his wife as she walked towards the castle.

"I know. Your grin made me laugh",said Tsuki smiling and she giggled again and sighed.

Naigo looking at her and wrapped his ar around her waist,"You have a kawaii giggle".

"Arigatou, but I don't have a kawaii giggle",said Tsuki resting her hand on Naigo's hand and looked at him.

"To me you do",said Naigo as he stopped dead in their tracks and looked at striaght in her hazel eyes.

"Whatever",said Tsuki and went into Naigo's arms pouting her lips.,"I didn't even get a morning kiss from you".

"Ooops! I'm sorry",said Naigo pulling Tsuki close to him and kissed her on the lips lightly.

Tsuki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Naigo licked her bottom lip for entrance. She accepted of course and they explored each other's mouths until they ran out of breath.

Tsuki looking at Naigo and kissed him on the nose,"Arigatou".

"Douitashimashite",said Naigo and kissed her on the forehead,"Come lets go inside the castle before they think we went off somewhere".

"Good idea",said Tsuki and she started walking away from Naigo.

Naigo caught up to her and they both held each other's hand as they walked to the castle.

Inutasho and Izayoi:

Inutaisho and Izayoi were in their room. Inutaisho was awake and took his bath long time and put on clothes and watched Izayoi sleep peacefully.

"_Gosh she's much more calmer when she's sleeping. She looks gorgeous_",thought Inutaisho as he cupped his warm hands on Izayoi's soft warm cheeks and rubbed it gently.

She moved slighty making a noise and opened her eyes slowly,"'yawn' Inutaisho?".

"Ohayou (it's a short form of saying good morning), sleepy head",said Inutaisho looking at her and licked her cheek causing her to yelp and giggle.

"Ohayou",yawned Izayoi sitting up and stretched. She looked at Inutaisho and smiled,"Your always up early".

"Yeah. Because it's a habit and I'm not lazy like Inuyasha",said Inutaisho looking at Izayoi and moved some of her hair away from her eyes.

"Inuyasha's not that lazy",said Izayoi getting out of bed and walked into the bathroom,"Mmmm. You were so great last night".

"I know...so were you. You and that tongut of yours. You sure know how to please this great inu-youkai",said Inutaisho getting out of bed too and went into the bathroom seeing Izayoi putting her hair in anbun and watched her get into the osen.

"'giggle' I guess I do",said Izayoi as she started bathing herself with the bath fragrants in the bathroom,"So is there a osen in ever bathroom in this castle?".

"I guess so",said Inutaisho looking at Izayoi as she washed her big chest,"Such big blossoms and they're both mine".

"Inutaisho",giggled Izayoi as she washed off the soap.

"What? They're mine",said Inutaisho crossing his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Not really. They belong to me because they're there forever",said Izayoi getting out of the osen with Inutaisho handing her a towel,"Arigatou".

"Douitashimashite",said Inutaisho and smiled,"Your boobs are mine to suck and bite and to play with them".

"And they're there for babies to get nurishment so they cane be healthy and grow",said Izayoi walking to into their room and went straight to the closet so she can pick out a kimono.

"And for sex",said Inutaisho coming up behind her and grabbed them,"They're for scwishing".

"Inutai stop. End this conversation about my breast",demanded Izayoi getting out of his grasp and she put on kimono that was a light green with fire patterns on it.

"Fine",said Inutaisho and sighed,"I'm hungry".

"Your always hungry",said Izayoi taking her hair out and walked over to the mirror.

"No, that's not true!",said Inutaisho looking at Izayoi as she picked up the comb and combed threw her black, soft hair.

"Yeah it is, you and Inuyasha eat alot. It's like your guys can't control your hunger at all. Your a pig no actually your a cow",said Izayoi as she combed threw her long ass hair and stopped to turn around so she can look at her husband.

"I like food. It's good and you hurt my feelings, you can't be my whore anymore",said Inutaisho turning his back at Izayoi who sighed.

"'giggle' I'm sorry",said Izayoi getting up and hugged Inutaisho. She looked into his orbs of golden amber,"I didn't mean to call you a cow. You just eat alot. I'm surprised our not fat.".

"It's ok",said Inutaisho hugging her back and smiled,"Since you brought up the topic about food, let's go downstairs so we can't eat!".

"'sigh' Ok",said Izayoi and her and Inutaisho left the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha:

Both Inuyasha and Kagome woke up from their fantasy dreams about each other,went into the bathroom to freshen up, got dressed and left their rooms to bump up into each other.

"Ohayou, princess",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome with a smirk on his face.

"Ohayou, Inuyasha",said Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a smile on her face,"Did you sleep well, last night?".

"Good, you?",asked Inuyasha looking at her with a wondering look,"_Of course I had a good sleep last night. I dreamed about the both of us...together forever...if only I had the guts to tell you how I fel about you Kagome_".

"Good. I slept very well",chirped Kagome and grinned happily,"_Yeah. Of course I slept well . I just had a great dream about you and me...together under the stars confessing our love and making love under the stars...'sigh'...if only you loved me and not that clay pot, Kikyo_".

"Kagome?",asked Inuyasha looking at her striaght in her eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha?",asked Kagome looking striaght into his eyes too.

"Ano...Can I touch your ears?",asked Inuyashalooking away.

"Sure, since I always touch yours alot. They're so kawaii!",squealed Kagome and laughed alittle.

"_Her laughter makes me smile_",thought Inuyasha as he looked back at Kagome and smiled.

"Inuyasha?...Earth to Inuyasha!",said Kagome waving her hands infront of his face.

"Yeah?",asked Inuyasha giving her a funny look.

"Aren't you going to touch my ears?",asked Kagome looking at him.

"Oh! Yeah!",said Inuyasha and grabbed one of Kagome's ears and rubbed it softly, causing her to purr softly causing him to smile.

"Man...so this is how it feels when your ears are rubbed. Kami! It feels good! Inuyasha don't stop",purred Kagome snuggling up on Inuyasha and purred into his chest.

"Ok",said Inuyasha and kept on rubbing her ears and heard someone ask them what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?",asked Inutaisho looking at them with a mysterious look on his face with Izayoi beside him.

"I'm rubbing Kagome's ears",said Inuyasha simply looking at his father and stopped making Kagome pout.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!",complained Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha with an angry look.

"Sorry",said Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's hand without noticing,"Come lets go down stairs. I'm hungry". Inuaysha dragged Kagome down the hallway and to th stairs.

"Inuyasha"said Kagome looking at him as he dragged her still.

"Yeah?",asked Inuyasha looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Your...your holding my hand",said Kagome shyly as she blushed.

Inuyasha blushed too and let go of her hand,"Sorry.I didn't realize it, Kagome".

"It's ok",said Kagome holding her hand close to her heartand sighed,"_He held my hand...kami his hands are so soft and warm_".

When Kagome thought about that Izayoi and Inutaisho came down stairs.

"You guys looked kawaii when Inuyasha held your hand. It's like you guys like each other more than friends",said Izayoi looking at Kagome smiling cheerfully.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed madly and hid their faces.

"No we don't",said the both of them as they both lied through their teeth.

"Stop denying it",said Inutaisho looking at then with a bored voice and saw Naigo an Tsuki walk down the halway holding hands smiling.

"Ohayou",said both Naigo and Tsuki looking at everyone cheerfully.

"Some people are a happy camper",mmmbled Kagome looking at her parents.

"I know look at them. There smiling. Something made them happy",mummbled Inuyasha into Kagome's ear making her giggle.

"So what if there smiling. There in love",said Kagome looking at he parents and smiled,"_If only we were like that, Inuyasha_".

"What are you guys talking about?",asked Naigo looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Nothing!",said Inuyasha and Kagome quickly!

"Liar",said Inutaisho and looked at Naigo and Tsuki,"So why are you guys so...happy. It makes me feel like I'm around Izayoi too much".

Both Naigo and Tsuki laughed while Izayoi punched Inutaisho in the arm playfully putting on a small smile.

"No reason. We were just in the garden talking, the forest talking and smelling the flowers",said Tsuki looking at Inutaisho.

"Oh that flower looks nice with what your wearing Tsuki",said Izayoi smiling at her friend.

"Arigatou Izayoi Naigo put it in my hair. I like what your wearing too. You alwayd look so nice",said Tsuki smiling back at her.

"Arigatou",said Izayoi and sighed,"Lets go eat before Inutaisho complains".

"And Inuyasha",added Kagome looking at him.

"Shut up!",barked Inuyasha and Inutaisho crossing their arms aross their chest.

"Like father, like son",said Naigo as he walked towards the dining room with everyone behind besides Inuyasha and Inutaisho.

"Wait up!",yelled Inutaisho and Inuyasha and ran up to them and they went into the dining room.

* * *

'sigh' That was chapter 5. Sorry again if this chapter was boring seriously I am sorry and I'm also sorry for the mistakes, Honestly I don't know why I keep making mistakes. I promise all of you guys that the next chapter will be mostly an Inuyasha and Kagome chappie. I have it all planned in my head. I had so much homework and it was pissing me off. I wish that Grade 8 wasn't that hard. My teachers a bitch, actually my 5 teachers are a bitch. Anyways plz review! Byebye! 


	6. Confessions

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?**

**This chapter is mostly about Inuyasha/ Kagome just like I promised. Anyways chapter 6, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dining Room:

Everyone was eating their breakfast in well mannered except for Inutaisho and Inuyasha who were eating like pigs as usually.

"Like you said daddy, Like father, like son",said Kagome sipping her hot green tea.

"Mmmhmm",said Naigo picking at some meat with his chop sticks and popped it in his mouth,"So what do you want for your birthday, sweetheart?".

"Nothing",said Kagome looking at her father.

"Are you sure?",asked Naigo looking back at her as she put food in her mouth.

"Mmmhmm",hummed Kagome as she chewed her food and swallowed,"_All I want for my birtday is Inuyasha to love me_".

"Mom?",asked Kagome as she looked at her mother.

"Yes",said Tsuki turning her head to look at Kagome.

"Can I go home?",asked Kagome with wondering eyes.

"You are at home",chuckled Tsuki looking at Kagome with a smile on her face.

"The other one?",asked Kagome with a little anger in her voice.

"Oh...for what?",asked Tsuki picking up a strawberry and ate it.

"Well I just want to...ano I want to get something",said Kagome rolling her sushi around in her plate.

"Why?",asked her mother looking back at her.

Kagome looked at Tsuki trying to find a answer,"Uhh...Because-".

"Your bored aren't you?",asked Tsuki smiling a bit.

"No",lied Kagome looking at her mom still.

Tsuki looked at her with a 'stop lying' look on her face.

"Fine. I'm bored",confessed Kagome crossing her arms across her chest,"Onegai, I don't want to do something horrible".

"You can only because I don't want the same thing happening like the time when you went to your cousins wedding",said Tsuki looking at Kagome still.

Flash Back ofKagome's Cousins Wedding:

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!",squealed Kagome as shecame into the church riding a skate board and crashed into the bride ripping the wedding dress.

"Ahhhhhhhh! My wedding dress!",screamed Kagome's cousin as her wedding dressed ripped showing her nuded upper body and her black thong.

"Oops!",said Kagome sitting up seeing her cousin only in a thong with the whole church gasping and the guys whistle in delight making the groom upset.

"Kagome! You aho (dumbass)! You ruined my dress!",shrieked her cousin as she cover her chest looking at Kagome angrily.

"Sorry, but it was kind of ugly though. I mean it's a peachy colour. Your suppose to have a white dress. It's a good thing I ripped it, even if it was a accident",said Kagome looking at her seriously.

"I agree with Kagome, that dress is ugly",said Kagome's aunt named Kyoko which is Tsuki's older twin.

"Shut up, mom! Your suppose to take my side!",yelled Kagome's cousin as she got up covering her chest still.

"I don't have to take your side! It's so ugly though. I told you to get the tub top dress that was white but noo you got that ugly piece of shit that's ripped. I'm glad Kagome ripped it. She has better taste than you",said Kyoko looking at her daughter,"Your fiancée is but ass ugly with a big ass nose also. Oh and you have no taste in men too".

"Mom your a whore!",yelled Kyoko's daughter looking at her mother and turned her head to look back at Kagome,"You just ruined my wedding you bitch! Why don't you just get the fuck up and bring your baka self out of this church!".

"But it was a accident!",cried Kagome looking up at her.

"I don't care! Get out! You know what everyone out! This wedding is cancelled all because of a baka 15 year old that's in grade 10! You'll regret this Kagome! When it's your wedding I'll ruin it the same way your ruined mine!",screamed Kagome's cousin and ran into the back of church.

Kagome looked down at the floor with a sad look on her face and saw shoes infront of her. She looked up and saw the groom looking at her angrily.

"Arigatou for ruining our wedding, you slut",said the groom and slapped Kagome across her face hard leaving a red mark across her face. Kagome cried in pain and covered her face with her hands.

"Kagome!",cried Tsuki and Kyoko as they ran up to her and bent down beside her. They hugged her telling her to shush and that they're glad the wedding was cancelled because they weren't meant to be.

End of Flash

"I'm never going to forget the time when that baka guy slapped me the last 2 years ago. I hope he's dead",muttered Kagome under her breath and sighed,"Arigatou mom".

"Douitashimashite",said Tsuki smiling at Kagome and sighed.

Kagome got up from the table and walked towards the door,"Inuyasha...you want to come with me?".

Inuyasha put down his tea and looked at Kagome,"Whatever".

"Ok, then get up and lets go",said Kagome opening the door and turned around.

"Ok",said Inuyasha and got up from the table and they left the room.

"There so kawaii together",said Izayoi smiling cheerfully.

"I know. 'sigh' If only they confessed their love for each other",said Tsuki picking up her tea and sipped it.

"They lie too much",said Inutaisho with no emotion on his face.

"How? Is it because they deny their love for each other?",asked Naigo looking at Inutaisho.

"Yup...but some day. They'll confess",said Inutaisho getting up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?",asked Izayoi looking at him as he stopped at the door.

"To the West...want to come or do ya want to stay?",asked Inutaisho turning around looking at his mate.

"I would be it's ok",said Izayoi giving her husband a weak smile.

"Ok then. Cya",said Inutaisho turning back around and left through the door.

"How comes your not going to to go with Inutaisho?",asked Tsuki looking at Izayoi, her friend.

"I don't feel like going that's all",answered Izayoi looking at Tsuki.

"Oh!",said Tsuki and went back to eating.

Inuyasha and Kagome:

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were running towards the well still (Inuyasha taught Kagome how to run just to let you know) until they stopped to rest in the middle of a forest.

"Inuyasha?",asked Kagome looking at him.

"Yeah?",asked Inuyasha looking back at her.

"Arigatou",said Kagome giving Inuyasha a smile and blushed a little,"For teaching me how to run fast even if it was too easy to learn".

"Feh. Whatever",muttered Inuyasha blushing a bit looking the other direction.

Kagome smiled weakly getting up and walked west of her.

"Where the fuck are you going?",barked Inuyasha looking at Kagome angrily.

"I'm hungry. I didn't finish my breakfast remember. So I'm going to find some food",said Kagome turning her head to look at Inuyasha.

"Fine...but don't go far. I don't want you to get hurt",said Inuyasha sounding a little too protective.

"I won't go far ok. Don't worry",said Kagome turning back her head and kept on walking,"_He sounded so protective like father when ever he defended me and mom. 'sigh' Oh well_".

Kagome kept on walking trying to find a fruit tree,"Kami are there any fruit trees anyhere in this region?". She kept on walking and stopped infront of a apple tree.

"Apples",said Kagome as she climbed up the tree to get one.

When she got an apple she dropped to the ground landing on her ass.

"Oww! That hurt!",muttered Kagome as she stood up rubbbing her ass and heard an evil laughter.

She looked up to see an ugly pig youkai looking at her with an devilsh look on it's face.

"'evil laughter' Well looky what we have here. A bitch that looks good to eat and also good to a play mate",laughed the pig youkai as he looked at Kagome with an dirty look on his face.

"Ewww! Like who would want to be your play mate!",screamed Kagome throwing her apple at the pig youkai making it mad.

The ugly pork chop grabbed Kagome and ripped off her clothes.

"'scream' Inuyasha!",screamed Kagome and got punched by the pig youkai in her face causing her to fall unconcsious on the forest ground...

Inuyasha:

"Why the fuck is she taking so long. There are so many fruit trees here",muttered Inuyasha talking to himself and heard a scream.

"'scream' Inuyasha", screamed Kagome.

"Holy shit! Kagome!",yelled Inuyasha getting up and following her scent to where she was.

When Inuyasha got to where she was, he saw a pig youkai walking up to her as she layed on the ground nude and unconcsious.

"You! You did this to her you, piece for shit!",yelled Inuyasha angrily taking you his Tetsusaiga pointing it at him.

"And your point is?",asked the pig youkai looking at Inuyasha and snorted.

"Oh why don't you shut up and die! Wind Scar!",yelled Inuyasha thrashing his sword into the ground as it's power thrust towards the pig youkai devouring it into many pieces.

Inuyasha put his sword away and picked up Kagome's unconcsious body that exposed all of her body parts and began to run to the well.

"_Kaogme. I'm sorry I should went with you. None of this would of happened_",thought Inuyasha as tears came to his eyes and trickled down his cheek splashing on Kagome's pale soft face causing her to wake up with a moan in pain because she got punched in her face.

"Inuyasha?",moaned Kagome looking up at him.

"Kagome",said Inuyasha as he stopped running and looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha!",cried Kagome looking at him as tears came to her eyes. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and cried into his chest.

"It's ok. I'm here",said Inuyasha embracing her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

Kagome softened her tears and looked at Inuyasha,"I was so scared. That ugly thing said he was going to make m his play mate. He ripped my kimono too".

"I know your still naked",said Inuyasha wiping his tears away so she wouldn't notice.

Kaogme looked down and saw that she was naked,"You perv! You looked at my body didn't you".

"No, not really",confessed Inuyasha looking straight into her eyes and took of his haori,"Here put this on".

"Arigatou",said Kagome taking it from him and put it on and smelt salt from Inuyasha on his face,"Inuyasha...are you crying?".

"I was",said Inuyasha softly looking at Kagome still.

"Why? Was it because I got hurt or was it because your glad that I'm ok?",asked Kagome softly looking at Inuyasha with a wondering look on her face.

"...Both",said Inuyasha quietly as he blushedlooking down at his feet,"I cried because it was my fault that you got hurt".

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hurt eyes and lifted up his chin,"It's not your fault that I got hurt. I just did-".

"Yes it is my fault! You got hurt because I wasn't there to protect you if there was danger! Shit Kagome! I l_ove_ you with all my heart! I wouldn't want anything happening to you. _You_ mean too much to me. I would die for you if had a choice to sacerfice _my_ own life for your sake. Kami, your beautiful, loving, care, smart, and you apreciate me for who I am, an hanyou who had to try fit himself in this world that didn't accept him. I love your smile because it makes me smile and feel warm inside. Your laughter is like music to my ears, it makes me smile even more and it makes me want to laugh with you",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome with soft eyes as he cupped her cheek and rubbed it as her tears slipped out of her eyes trickling onto his thumb,"_Ashiteru_...I'm sorry for hurting you through our journey as we collected the jewel shards. _Onegai_...forgive me for all of the things I've done to hurt you".

"Ashiteru and you're forgiven!",cried Kagome as she held Inuyasha's hand into hers and kissed his hand with her soft lips. She hugged Inuyasha and cried on his shoulder,"I love you so much too. I was so hurt when I always saw you with Kikyo that baka clay pot".

"I know and I'm still sorry",said Inuyasha hugging her back and grabbed her shoulders,"Look at me Kagome".

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she softened her tears to sniffles again,"Stop crying. You were made to smile and laugh, not cry and look angry. Smile for me".

Kagome giggled and sniffed as she smiled for Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips lightly and looked back into his eyes.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and kissed her back lightly,"Ashiteru".

"Ashiteru",said Kagome and kissed him on his lips hard.

Inuyasha kissed her back and licked her bottom lips for entrance as he caressed her back and lifted her up like a little kid cupping her bottom. Kagome opened her mouth and they explored each other's mouth as they rubbed each other's back and moaned into each other's mouth. They broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Kagome?",asked Inuyasha as he nuzzled his face into her neck breathing in her scent that smelt like lavenders and lily's.

"Yes Inuyasha?",asked Kagome as she scratched behind his ears lightly and rubbed his cheek.

"Will you be my mate?",asked Inuaysha looking at her deeply in her hazel, golden amber eyes.

"Ano...What's a mate?",asked Kagome jumping off of Inuyasha looking confused.

"It's when us inus bite our loved ones or the woman we want as our mate on there neck to claim them as ours or they are taken and cannot be touched by a male. Mating season starts soon and that's I want you to be my mate, so then Koga doesn't touch you and others",explained Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"Oh...so it's like getting married, ne (right)?",asked Kagome as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and he ran towards the well.

"Yeah, but only when your having sex",answered Inuyasha as he ran towards the well still. When he reached the well he jumped into the well going to the Modern Era.

He jumped out of the well and went straight to Kagome's bedroom window. He opened it and went inside and placed Kagome on her pink comfortable bed.

Kagome sighed and looked all over her room,"It's good to be back in my other room even if I was in there yesterday".

"So what did youwant to get?",asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome as she got up from her bed and walked over to her cloest.

"My mp3 player",answered Kagome as she opened her closet and took out her school uniform and put it on.

"Ano...what is that?",asked Inuyasha with a confused look on his face as he watched Kagome turn around to face him.

"Turn around",demanded Kagome as she was about to open Inuyasha's red fire rat haori.

Inuyasha turned around and sighed,"Can you answer my questions?".

"Sure",said Kagome going into her drawer to get her bra and panties and put it on,"An mp3 player is something that you can put music on and you can listen to it".

"I don't get it",said Inuyasha as looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"Stop looking at me from the corner of your eye. I can feel you watching me change",said Kagome as she put on her green short skirt.

"Sorry, but when I ask questions that are serious, I have to look at you",said Inuyasha as he looked straight ahead.

"Ok",said Kagome putting on her shirt,"You can turn around now".

Inuyasha turned around and sat on Kagome's bed watching her go over to her desk.

"Ok. Let me just show you what it looks like",said Kagome as she picked it up and turned around to look at Inuyasha. She was holding an Apple iPod,"Ok this is an mp3 player. There are many different ones that come in different sizes and shapes than this particular one".

"Ok...",said Inuyasha trying to get what she's saying.

"Come here so I can show you how to put songs on it",said Kagome going up to Inuyasha and dragged him to the desk,"Ok now si- I mean take a seat in my chair".

"Feh",said Inuyasha and sat down on the rolling chair,"Ok what next do I have to do?".

"Just listen ok, Yashie...I can call you that, ne?",asked Kagome as she plugged the USB cable into the iPodsince it was in the laptop already.

"Call me what ever you want, bitch as long I call you what ever I want to call you",said Inuyasha looking at her.

"Fine",said Kagome and sat on Inuyasha's lap and opened a program on her laptop as Inuyasha rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched what she was doing,"Ok. You open iTunes which is this then you put the songs on like this 'Kagome shows Inuyasha how to put one song on on the mp3 player' and that's how you put the songs on the mp3 player".

"I see",said Inuyasha and nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it softly.

"You don't get it do you?",asked Kagome looking at him from the side as she placed some more songs on her mp3 player.

"Nope and I don't care",said Inuyasha smiling making Kagome laugh.

"'giggle' Oh Inu it's ok if you don't understand",said Kagome rubbing her ears and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok",said Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around Kagome,"Do we have to go back? I mean it feels so good to be alone together",said Inuyasha as he rubbed Kagome's belly and placed his warm hands under her shirt and played with her belly button with his claw.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean I haven't been to school in the longest while and I would like to go",said Kagome turning around so she can look at Inuyasha put he had a sad puppy face written on his face as his kawaii doggie ears drooped down into his scalp.

"Ok. I'll just go back to your castle",said Inuyasha picking up Kagome and put her back on the chair and went over to the window.

"Inuyasha, don't go! I want you to go with me so then we can be together at school",said Kagome as she stood up smiling and went up to Inuyasha.

"Really?",asked Inuaysha looking at her as his ears perked up and he had a smile on his face making Kagome giggle.

"Yes. Come I'll give you an extra school uniform, and it's a boy uniform ok, just wait here",said Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"Ok",said Inuyasha and sat back down on Kagome's bed as she left the room to get an extra school uniform.

When Kagome got back she told Inuyasha to put it on which he did with a little help from his mate-to-be. When he was done Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"You look nice but you look like your going to beat the shit out of someone 'cause you have so much muscles and it makes you look so sexy",said Kagome as she came up to Inuyasha and rubbed her hands on his chest.

"Glad you like it",said Inuyasha smiling and kissed her on her nose and licked her cheek making her giggle.

"Douitashimashite",chuckled Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha's hand,"Let's go to school even if it already started 2 hours ago!".

"Ok",said Inuyasha and they walked hand in hand out of her room and out of the house.

* * *

That was chapter 6! Hoped you enjoyed it! Plz review! Byebye! 


	7. School & Inuyasha Teaching History!

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?**

**Ok for this chapter is an Inu/Kag Chapter only, it might be2 chapters long, so I don't know. Anyuways here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When Kagome got back she told Inuyasha to put it on which he did with a little help from his mate-to-be. When he was done Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"You look nice but you look like your going to beat the shit out of someone 'cause you have so much muscles and it makes you look so sexy",said Kagome as she came up to Inuyasha and rubbed her hands on his chest.

"Glad you like it",said Inuyasha smiling and kissed her on her nose and licked her cheek making her giggle.

"Douitashimashite",chuckled Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha's hand,"Let's go to school even if it already started 2 hours ago!".

"Ok",said Inuyasha and they walked hand in hand out of her room and out of the house.

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked over the shrine steps they totally forgot that people would think that they are weird because of the inu ears the claws, the fangs and etc.

"Oh shit! We need a hat!",said Kagome as she rushed back to her house but Inuyasha grabbed her by her back pack.

"Forget about it. So what if we are different, what are they going to do about it?",asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"Run away and say we are monsters",said Kagome quietly lookin down at her shoes.

"Let them run. It's not a big deal", Kags",said Inuyasha and dragged Kagome to the steps,"Let's just go".

"Fine",said Kagome and they walked down the shrine steps seeing youkai's, hanyou's, and ningens walking around the streets to where ever they're going.

"Kagome I never knew your village had youkai's, hanyou's and ningen's living together. There must be alot of people getting killed",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome as they continued walking down the steps and they walked onto the sidewalk.

"I didn't know until now and I dought there are alot of people getting killed, infact, I don't think there is anyone getting killed unless it's by guns, daggers and so on",said Kagome as they walked down the street.

"Whatever",said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and licked her cheek causing her to giggle at the feeling.

"That tickled!",giggled Kagome looking at Inuyasha and did the same thing to him causing him to smile,"Are you smiling because it tickled?".

"Naw. I'm smiling because you love me. A lick on the face can also mean,I love you or I like you or you just do it the fun of it",said Inuyasha as they walked still and Inuyasha smirked,"Your era smells funny still. How the fuck can you get used to this shit?".

"I don't know and it does smells funny. I like the smelling of the pure nature in the air",muttered Kagome as she sniffed the air and exhaled,"Shit. Some people need deoderant badly!".

"What was that you said, something about de-o-der-rent?",asked Inuyasha looking back at Kagome.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. You don't stink. Some people do",said Kagome looking back at Inuyasha smiling and sighed,"I'm glad that we are together, Inu".

"Me too. I mean we get to spend so much time together because my parents and your parents are friends and they talk too much and with the party coming soon, things work out better",said Inuyasha as they walked still.

"How do things work out better with the party coming soon?",asked Kagome as she held onto Inuyasha's hand and dragged him onto the school property.

"Because Kags we can go to some where quiet and...",said Inuyasha and whispered into Kagome's ear making her frown a bit.

"What if we both are not ready and what if I get pregnant? My parents would flip!",said Kagome looking at him with worried puppy eyes.

"I'm ready when you are. Tsuki and Naigo can't get mad at you because first, mating season is in like 5 daysand second your old enough. Your suppose to have a mate between the ages 14-18 so they can't say shit",said Inuaysha as he lifted up her hand and kissed it,"So why are there people outside aren't they supose to be doing the work that you do?".

"It's lunch Inuyasha anyways, don't you think that it's bad to have a kid at the ages 14 and up?",asked Kagome as her and Inuyasha went up to a bench and sat down with Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap.

"Naw. If you like kids than probably you can take care of them much more better than you think, I guess",answered Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kagome's wait and rested his chin on her head.

"Do you like kids, Yashie?",asked Kagome leaned into his chest and rested her hand on Inuyasha's hand while it still rested on around her waist.

"Yeah...but I don't show it",answered Inuyasha and breathed into her hair and sighed,"I know you do like kids a lot, Kagome I mean you treat Shippo with love and care".

"That's because I love him. He's so kawaii and he's sweet. If you be nice to him you can actually see his sweet behaviour all the time but you think he's annoying",said Kagome closing her eyes and sighed.

"That's because he is annoying",muttered Inuyasha making Kagome giggle.

"To you he is but he's not",said Kagome smiling and saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walk up to them.

"Kagome...is that you?",asked Yuka looking at her with a shocking expression on her face.

"Yes. It is. You like my look?",ased Kagome looking at her friends with a smile on her face.

"You look kawaii. Can we touch your inu ears?",asked the three of them looking at Kagome with a big smile on their faces.

"No you may not. I'll like it to much and pout for more",said Kagome getting off of Inuyasha's lap and stood up.

"Awe",said the girls and laughed.

"So how's your sickness going?",asked Ayumi looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, how's it going?",asked Eri getting into it.

"Sickness? Kagome has no sickness. She's perfectly fine",said Inuyasha getting into the conversation.

"Kagome's who's the hot guy. Is that the two- timing bastard?",asked Yuka looking at him with a dirty look.

"Oh so I'm a two- timing bastard huh?",asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome with an angry look on his face.

"'sigh' Inu your not a two- timing bastard!",yelled Kagome defending herself looking at Inuyasha and turned to look at her friends,"Guys this is my _friend_ Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Yuka, Ayumi and Eri. They know about you because I talked about to them about you when I get mad at you".

"Hi",said Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi smiling at them.

"Feh",said Inuyasha and got up.

"Inuyasha don't start with the feh's ok",said Kagome looking at him and heard the bell ring.

"Oh the bell rung. See you in class Kagome, oh and Inuyasha it was nice meeting you",said Yuka giving him a smile.

"Yeah",said Eri and Ayumi giving him another smile and they walked away.

"Wait! What do we have now?",asked Kagome as she shouted at them.

"History and Math",called Ayumi as she walked.

"Ok",called Kagome and took Inuyasha's hand,"Come let usgo to history class. I'm sure you'll like that class".

"Feh",said Inuyasha and embraced her into a passionate kiss and they went to history class.

History Class:

When Inuyasha and Kagome went to history class and sat down together all of the girls were looking at Inuyasha and saying how he was so sexy, he has such beautiful hair, he's so kawaii and shit causiing Kagome to frown.

"You ok?",asked Inuyasha as he looked at his fiancée who had a frown on her face.

"Yeah, it's that all the baka girls keep saying your hot and shit and it's annoying me. I mean you are sexy but, they don't need to say it so fucking much",mummbled Kagome and saw the teacher come into the classroom.

She was a ningen with black hair in an bun. Her black skirt was tight and very short and her blouse was opened a little too much showing alot of clevage so the guys can drool allover her big ass blossoms that looked fake.

"So that's the teacher, ne?",muttered Inuyasha looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"Mmmhmm. She's a whore though. She had sex with the most popular guys in the school because she's pretty and her boobs are big. She told the whole class that she had her breast implanted from an B to a C",muttered Kagome as she looked straight ahead.

"Ewww",muttered Inuyasha saw the teacher look give Inuyasha a slutty look on her face and she licked her lips,"I believe you. She's giving me an slutty look".

"No shit! Your so fucking sexy!",muttered Kagome angrily and growled because of the teacher.

"Good afternoon class. It's nice to see you guys and a few new people",said the female looking at the whole class and looked back at Inuyasha and looked at him seductively making him frown.

She looked beside him and saw Kagome sitting there looking pissed off as ever.

"Ah Higurashi Kagome! It's nice to see your back with a new look",said the teacher giving her a smile.

"Yeah. I guess",said Kagome giving her a fake smile,"_Slut! You better stop looking at Inuyasha like that or I will fucking kill you!_".

"Ah and who is this fine looking young man that's sitting beside you?",she asked as she stared at Inuyasha once more and looked back at Kagome.

"His name is Inuyasha. He's my friend that's only visiting today",said Kagome looking at her with no emotion on her face.

"Awe how sad. He looks smart. I hope to see him again",said the teacher looking at Inuyasha and licked her lips. She looked back at Kagome,"Does your mother know he's here?".

"Yeah. She knows",lied Kagome causing Inuyasha to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Inuyasha?",asked the teacher looking at him.

Inuyasha shook his head no and looked at Kagome with an 'help me' look on his face.

"Ok then, Higurashi, I'm going to call your mother and ask if she knows",said the teacher looking at Kagome and walked over to the phone and picked it up and started dialing the number.

"She's not home. She's out of the city and won't be back for the longest while",lied Kagome through her teeth once more making.

"Ok then",said the teacher hanging up the phone and walked over to her desk and picked up the text book and started flipping through the pages,"Ano..everyone take out your text books and open to page 256. We will be discussing about the Great Lord of all Inu's, Lord Inutaisho of The Western Lands".

Everyone in the class opened their text books except for Inuyasha since he didn't have one so Kagome shared with him.

The teacher started reading out of the book.

"This is going to be interesting, something about my father thats probably not even true. So Kagome...Why did you call me your friend I'm your boyfriend?",asked Inuyasha as he muttered to her.

"Because I don't want them to know. Out relationship is secret for now until on or after my birthday, we'll tell our parents",muttered Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"Ok",said Inuyasha and heard the teacher call both Inuyasha and Kagome's name.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, since you are both talking why don't the both of you read these pages to the class",said the teacher as she walked over to her desk and sat in her chair crossing her leg over her other leg and looked at them.

"Yes, ma'am",said Inuyasha and Kagome looking into the book.

"Inuyasha why don't you start reading the first 4 pages about Lord Inutaisho",said the teacher looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Ok...",said Inuyasha reading some of the sentences and through the book across the room,"Feh. All those sentences are so fucking wrong! You guys don't know history!".

"Really? Why must you say such thing Inuyasha?",asked the teacher putting down the text book, got out of her chair and walked up to Inuyasha's seat.

"Well, first this shit's wrong about, Lord Inutaisho. Second, he's my father and all of those sentences about his life is bullshit! They're not true! It said he killed Izayoi, which is my mother, which is also not true! She died because of a sickness that she had! Also my father didn't die because of his elder son, Sesshomaru, which is my half- brother, he died because he was protecting my mother after when I was born!",yelled Inuyasha looking at the teacher with an angry on his face.

"You shouldn't be yelling at me, because the facts are wrong. The people who wrote this text say that and if you say it's wrong and he is your father, why don't you bring your sexy- I mean little self to the front of the class and teach the whole class about your father, Lord Inutaisho since you may know about him",said the teacher looking at Inuyasha and pocked his nose and winked at him causing Kagome to growl.

"Fine. I will",said Inuyasha getting up and went infront of the class,"Ok as I said Lord Inutaisho is my father-".

"Does he look like you?",asked one of the girls in the class.

"No. He looks like my brother Sesshomaru, youkai's say that they look like twins instead of father and son (they do look alike if you watched the 3rd movie you'd agree with me, and no I haven't see nthe movie I looked at images on the movie websites and etc)",answered Inuyasha looking at the girl.

"In the text book the paragragh title says "Inutaisho's Life With His first Mate", how did he and his first "mate" met and what is a mate?",asked Yuka looking at Inuyasha.

"Ok a mate is when a male inu takes a bitch as his own by placing a bite mark on their necks claiming them as their's forever since all inu's mate for life",answered Inuyasha in a bored tone,"I don't know much about how my father and his first mate met. All I know is that he told me that she was beautiful and she was a very powerful bitch. She loved pups, which are kids. She loved to play with my brother as I was told. One day she died.".

"How'd she die?",asked one of the guys.

"My dad said she got killed by Ryukotsusei an dragon youkai that can talk. He kidnapped her and killed her while my father watched. My dad couldn't kill him. He was too powerful so he placed one of his claws in his neck which caused him to bekind of deadfor long time, until I had to kill him myself",said Inuyasha and saw the shock looks on the ningen's faces which made him chuckle.

"So why's your dad famous?",asked a guy.

"He's powerful and he's smart and he's not a aho like you! Next question!",spatted Inuyasha.

"How did your mom and dad meet?",asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"You already know Kagome",mummbled Inuyasha looking at her.

"So...your suppose to tell the whole class, so answer my question",muttered Kagome looking at him and giggled.

"Ok...my parents meet at an ball, that had high ningen's, youkai's, megami's, and etc there. They were talking for along time and they got to know each other some more and they fell in love with each other",said Inuyasha looking at the class.

"When were you born and explain how your father and mother died",said Eri looking at Inuyasha.

"I was born in a burning castle after when my mom dead so says my dad. My dad revived her with a healing sword called, Tenseiga. My dad protected the both of us because some guy name Takemaru killed my mom because he loved her and I wasn't his child and shit. My dad told my mom to leave the castle quickly. She did and the castle collasped killing both Takemaru and my father. My mom took care of me and then she died when I was 5 becasue of her sickness",said Inuyasha looking at her,"Anymore questions about Lord Inutaisho?".

No one put there hand up.

"Good 'cause all of ya people need to stop asking me questions about my life! Shit man!",said Inuyashagoing to his seat and sat down crossing his arms across his chest causing a giggle to escape from Kagome's mouth.

The teacher got up and walked to the front of the class,"Arigatou Inuyasha for telling us about your father, your life and your mom and a little about your brother".

"Feh",mummbled Inuyasha turning his head.

The bell rung.

"Ooops! The bell rung. See you guys tommorow and hopefully you too Inuyasha",said the teacher looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah...",said Inuyasha giving her a fake smile and got up with Kagome doing the same.

They both walked out of the classroom with the teacher behind them.

"Ano...Inuyasha can I talk to you alone for a second?",asked the teacher looking at him with a slutty look on her face again.

"No he may not!",spatted Kagome going infront of Inuyasha and snared at her.

"I asked Inuyasha not you, you whore!",spatted back the teacher making Kagoem and Inuyasha get mad.

"Don't you dare call Kagome whore! Kagome's not whore! You shouldn't be calling one when your the whore. Kagome doesn't fuck with school guys and she doesn't have breast implants, likeyou",spatted Inuyasha looking at the teacher with a disgusted look on his face and grabbed Kagome's hand,"Come lets go to your next class, wench".

"Mmmhmm",hummed Kagome as she smiled at Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek,"Arigatou for defending me.

"Feh. Know ones getting away for calling my woman a whore. Your no a whore, your a original inu-hanyou that's has natural stuff unlike her and you don't look at your students as if they were a person the street",said Inuyasha as he stopped and cupped Kagome's cheek,"Ashiteru, I wouldn't let seomone call you something that you are not".

"Oh Inuyasha",said Kagome as she softened her eyes and kissed Inuyasha on the lips lightly and embraced him,"Kami, Ashiteru.

"I know",said Inuyasha hugging her back and let go of her,"So where's your next class?".

"Right there",said Kagome pointing to the door which was 5 classroom doors down the hallway.

"Kay lets go",said Inuaysha holding onto her hand.

"Kay",said Kagome and heard a male voice call her name.

"Higurashi?",asked a male as he came up to them...

* * *

Sorry but it's a cliffy! That was chapter 7! I hoped you guys liked it! I'll try to update the next one in 2-3 days! Byebye! 


	8. Getting Booked With The Racist Principal

**Summary: Kagome goes home and is told something that changes her life. What could it be?**

**Sorry about the mistakes again, seriuosly, I need help badly. It's like a little habit when ever I write stories. Anyways, here's chapter 8, enjoy!**

* * *

"Higurashi?",asked a male as he came up to them. 

Kagome turned around to see Hojo coming up to her,"_Oh shit! I don't want to talk to him!_".

"Hey Hojo",said Kagome giving hima fake smile,"_Why don't you fucking die and leave me alone!_".

"Higurashi you've changed alot. Are you feeling better?",asked Hojo taking her hands and holding them into his.

"I'm feeling much better, arigatou...Can you let go of my hands, onegai?",asked Kagome giving him the 'fake' smile still as Inuyasha growled at him.

"Oh! Ok",said Hojo and let go of Kagome's hand and looked at Inuaysha,"So who's that?".

"Oh this is my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Hojo",said Kagome in an cheerful tone.

"Hi...Kagome can I talk to you _alone_?",asked Hojo looking at her seriously.

"Ok",said Kagome and followed Hojo.

"You better not take long! _We _have things to do today!",barked Inuyasha looking at him angrily.

Hojo ignored Inuyasha and focused on Kagome.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?",asked Kagome looking at Hojo with an wondering look on her face.

"Why can't you be with me?",asked Hojo looking at Kagome with a hurt look on his face.

"Because I don't like you that way. I love Inuyasha and he's sweet and he treats me right",said Kagome looking at Hojo.

"But I treat you right! I give you gifts! I take care of you!",said Hojo gripping onto her shoulders hard,"I love you and he looks like a bully! He looks like a person who would rip someone apart!".

"Yeah he does look like that because he's over protective! Let me go! Your hurting my shoulders!",yelped Kagome as she struggled to move but he gripped harder and slapped her across the face,"Stop it!".

"No! Not until you break his heart and be with me!",said Hojo letting go of one side of her shoulders and gripped her chest hard causing her to scream.

"'scream' Inuyasha help me!",screamed Kagome as she tried to move but he slapped her across the face.

Inuyasha heard the whole thing and came to see Hojo grasping Kagome's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing to Kagome, you bastard?",barked Inuyasha as he pulled Hojo off of Kagome and punched him in the face causing him to fly into the locker bending it.

"Getting her to break up with you",said Hojo weakly and fainted on the ground.

"Wow that was a quick fight don't you think?",asked Kagome looking at Inuaysha as she rubbed her sore breast.

"Well yeah. He's just a weak, ningen. Serves him right though. No one touches my woman like that",snared Inuaysha pulling Kagome into a embrace and kissed her on her forehead and cheek,"You going to be ok?".

"Yeah. My boobs hurt. He fucking dug his nails into my chest",said Kagome as she still rubbed her chest and flashed Inuyasha,"Can you see any marks on my chest?".

"No but I smell him on you. I hope he dies! Come lets go to your next class",said Inuaysha pulling down Kagome's shirt and they walked to her next class to be stopped by someone again.

"Hold it right there!",yelled someone as they walked down the hallway.

"Now what?",asked Inuyasha angrily as he and Kagome turned around.

They saw the principal walking up to them.

"Kuso! (shit) That's the principal Inuaysha!",gasped Kagome as she cover her mouth with her hand.

"What's a prince-see-pull?",asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome.

"A person who is in charge of the school!",said the principal who came up to them tapping their foot.

They looked at the principal. It was a ningen onna (human woman), with curly black hair with red streaks. She wore black shirt that wasn't short and had on a blouse that was open slitly.

"Higurashi!",said the principal looking at Kagome with an angrily look and looked at Inuyasha,"And...?".

"Inuyasha, you hag",said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and feh'd at the teacher.

The principal ignored what Inuyasha said about him calling her a 'hag' and looked at Kagome,"Higurashi and Inuyasha come with me to my office".

"Yes ma'am",sighed Kagome while Inuyasha feh'd and mummbled to himself.

Principal's Office:

"Who made Hojo become unconscious in the middle of the hallway?",asked the principal looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I did",said Inuyasha crossing his arms across his chest as he looked angrily at the female principal.

"Why?",asked the principal looking at Inuyasha with an angry look on her face.

"First he touched Kagome! No one touches Kagome except for me my parents and her parents and who ever I say! Second he slapped her across the face and he gripped her chest just because she wasn't with him!",barked Inuyasha at the teacher.

"Higurashi did you at least tell him to stop?",asked the principal looking at her.

"Yes and he didn't. He didn't let go. He slapped me, gripped my chest and he gripped onto my shoulders so hard, my shoulders hurt still",said Kagome showing her a bruise that was forming on both shoulders.

"I see...Inuyasha you are not part of this school, why are you here?",asked the principal looking at him.

"Because Kagome told me to be here, got a problem, bitch?",asked Inuyasha smirking at her.

"Excuse me! But you need to stop your attitude it really sucks! All your doing is being an cruel person by calling people names and hurting peple for no resaon!",yelled the principal as she stood up and pointing her finger infront of Inuyasha's face.

"Get your fucking fingerout of my face and I have my reasons for beating the shit out Homo because he has no right to touch Kagome in that sort of way!",yelled Inuyasha slapping her finger away from his face and stood up gripping onto her desk.

"At least tell one of the teachers in this school before beating the shit out of someone! You're a monster! You and all those hanyou's, youkai's, megami's, and etc fairy tale people in this fucking world! I don't know where you guys came from but all your doing is causing te world to be more curuepted and dangerous! All of _you_ filthy, disgusting _things_",yelled the principal looking at Inuyasha and Kagome angrily with a disgusted look on her face,"How can a _ningen_ like me and _youkai_ make such an _horrible_, _filthy_ being as you _two_! _Hanyou's! _You two should be a shame of your selves for killing ningen's like me!".

"Ano excuse me, I didn't kill or hurt an ningen so you need to shut the fuck up! Your nothing but a racist ningen who only cares about her self and all of the fucking ningen's in the world! Yeah, I know I'm an hanyou but that doesn't mean that we, _us_ will curuept the world and start killing people for no reason. _WE hanyou's, youkai's, megami's, kami's_ and etc will only kill for a reason! One reason is because they start to say shit about us saying how we are evil and we are monsters. And the other one is because they start killing one of our clans, packs, siblings, parents and family for no reason! That's when we kill! Some of us are nice and are not as evil as most people are! Some of us are as gently as a butterfly and are afraid of peoples words! For us, action speaks louder than words! _WE _can hate you by doing something bad to you first than we tell you or we do the opposite! And what you said about ningen's and youkai's making such a horrible filthy being, not all of us are horrible and filthy! Some of us rule lands and people appreciate them for who the fuck they are! My parents made me and you know what, my mom's a inu-hanyou and my dad is an inu-youkai and they are happy for what they created! They love me for who the fuck I am! My parents rule the Eastern Lands in an area that is unknown for you guys and the youkai's, hanyou's and ningen's on that land appreciate my mother and me because we are an hanyou's! For Inuyasha he is not filthy either! His father and mother own the Western Lands in another unkown area that you will not know, too! They love him alot and care alot for him, especailly his mother. She is a ningen that cared about him than herself! Every time he was being bullyed she would cry for him! She would stick up for him even if it didn't do much! His father cares about him too even if he doesn't show it, but you can see it in his eyes! He may make fun of him, yell at him and do other things but he loves him too!",yelled Kagome with tears pouring out of her eyes and slapped the principal across the face as she stood up,"What Inuyasha did was for a purpose! He was defending me! He loves me and he doesn't want anything happening to me at all! He would die for me! He would protect me if life depended on it! What Hojo did to me made him mad and beat the shit out of him even if it was just a punch across the face, he was protecting me! He did that for a reason! He's not a _monster_, a_ horrible_ _being_, a _filthy_ _being_, he's just like you and me! A person that's alive on this world called, Earth! You need to open your fucking eyes and see that _us_, creatures are not as bad as you may think! And we have reasons for killing people! And people like _you _need to think what the fuck you say before you even talk to an hanyou, youkai, megami, kami's and etc! So what the fuck do you have to say to _us_, Inuyasha and I?".

The teacher looked at Kagome with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I thought so! Nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing! Since you won't say anything, why don't you think about what Kagome said you, haggy racist bitch!",yelled Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's hand,"Come Kagome lets leave this shit and go home!".

"Ok",said Kagome as she sniffled and held Inuaysha's hand tightly as they both walked out of the office and left the school with a principal shocked about what Kagome's said to her.

When they got to the shrine they went up to Kagome's room with Inuyasha changing out of the uniform and put back on his haori and hakama's and sat down on her bed.

"Kagome?",asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome who was crying.

"Nani? (what)",asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha with teary eyes.

"Come here",said Inuyasha opening his arms for a hug.

Kagome embraced Inuyasha and cried into his chest,"Baka principal! I hope she dies! She's so racist!"

"I know and I'm proud of what you did",said Inuyasha softly as he ran rubbed her back and kissed her on her forehead,"She can go to hell for all we care. She's nothing but a bully who likes to hurt hanyou's, youkai's, megami's and other creatures like us for fun and to put us down".

"I feel so hurt because of what she said",sniffled Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha as tears trickled down her cheek.

"Fuck her. Just stop crying and forget about it",said Inuyasha cupping her cheek and wiped her tears away,"I want to see you smile and not cry".

Kagome smiled a bit and felt Inuyasha kiss her on the cheek,"Ashiteru.

Inuyasha licked Kagome's cheek telling her that he loved her too.

"Let's go to the castle so then our parents don't have to think we did something",said Kagome as she stood up and went over to her desk.

"Yeah. Because they keep teasing us",said Inuyasha as he got up and walked over to Kagome who turned around with her mp3 player in her hand.

"I know, it's annoying",said Kagome looking at Inuyasha and smiled as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kagome by the time we get to the castle we have to tell them that we're together",said Inuyasha as he opened the window and leaped out onto the roof and ran to the well house.

"'sigh' Fine",said Kagome as they both went through the well and went to the Eastern Lands.

* * *

That was chapter 8, yes I know it's short, but if I get bored I'll make it short. Anyways review, byebye! 


	9. Goodbye Everyone! I'm Sorry!

**I have terrible news for you guys, I have to cancel the story because my computer is broken and it needs to be fixed and with me writing on my friends computer wastes my time and my friends time because I keep going back and forth and my friend gets cheesed. I have no choice but I have to, I'm sorry. And I started a new story last night and posted it up, I have to cancel that too. sigh. I'm realy sorry, you can yell at me all you want but I can't fix it. Well anyways bye everyone and I thank you for liking my story. **

**Byebye,**

**Pretty Pinky**


End file.
